Connection Start!
by Dudette Mal
Summary: The first time they met, Yogi was on the ground, health bar too low, already beeping dangerously. Gareki was standing in front of him. Royal blue cloak fluttering in the wind as he held Yogi's attackers off, protecting him. Yoreki SAO!AU. Yogi's family is alive.
1. Chapter 1

The first time they met, Yogi was on the ground, health bar too low, already beeping dangerously. Gareki was standing in front of him. Royal blue cloak fluttering in the wind as he held Yogi's attackers off, _protecting_ him.

Yogi knew, he wasn't the best person for this game, he was no hero, but he wasn't entirely useless. He swallowed down a health potion with the practised ease that came with an action he had done uncountable times and stood up almost fully restored, raising the epees just in time to block a blow that would have hit his black haired hero's side.

Then another blow was blocked, Yogi bit on his lip, he couldn't – wouldn't – hurt anyone. Another one, he couldn't understand why they _attacked_ him. He blocked another blade, this one had been aimed at him – reflecting it, pushing the attacker back to give them more space. Realizing that his saviour had done the same he had as the two oranges landed on another.

He got pulled a few metres back, an arm in front of him, showing him to stay away before he saw his hero clicking quickly though the menu, selecting an item and throwing it at the enemies who almost immediately dissolved into blue pixels. Yogi opened his mouth, he wanted to say something, scream at him.

Bluish grey eyes met his and he closed his mouth. "Thanks, I guess. For lulling them out." He then turned his back to Yogi and stepped towards the path.

"Wait!" Yogi called. He stopped, but didn't turn around. "What did you _do_ with them?"

"Prison, what else? The reward money is decent." He shrugged slightly and turned around, looking sharply at Yogi. "Only 30%."

"Wh-what?" Yogi asked confused, looking at him.

"If you want a share, you'll get only 30% of the reward for finding them." The teen – he couldn't possible be much older – all but snapped at him.

Yogi shook his head. "It's fine," he told him, "Thank you for saving me…" He quickly opened his own menu and pressed the 'add friend' bar, before he looked almost shyly up at the teen who sighed softly and rolled his eyes before confirming the invite. Yogi's eyes lit up when he saw the new name appearing in his contacts. "Thank you for saving me, Gareki-kun!"

Gareki just shrugged again and left him standing there, just a few hundred metres away from the path.

The next time they met, it was on Yogi's prompting. But Gareki didn't mind at all as he cut up the vegetables needed for the receipt. Yogi wandered around in the expensive flat with the seemingly expensive furniture, just looking at it with a fond expression. It reminded him of home, albeit a smaller version.

"You can set the table if you're bored", Gareki surprised him, sounding slightly annoyed.

Yogi turned around and shook his head. "I wasn't—I mean I can set the table, but I wasn't bored, Gareki-kun."

Gareki raised an eyebrow. "That's why you keep staring at the furniture? Because you're occupied?"

"Ah! No, I was just… your home looks a lot like mine", he mentioned and scratched the back of his head embarrassed."

Gareki hummed slightly. "That's a bit unexpected, I would think you'd decorate a bit… _bolder_."

And Yogi stopped in his tracks. "I—I meant in real life. It looks a lot like my home in real life…"

Gareki looked back down his work surface, not continuing the conversation. "The food will be ready in 20 minutes." His voice was careful neutral.

The third time they met, something was wrong. Gareki was standing in front of Yogi's door, just standing there and shaking. His health bar – incredibly low. Yogi blinked as he opened the door and offered Gareki to come inside, but Gareki wouldn't even react, so he gently raised him and carried him inside.

"It's alright", he mumbled after some time, "Everything will be alright, Gareki-kun…" He slightly rubbed Gareki's back, trying to calm him.

"Don't touch me…" Gareki said weakly, but didn't move away, didn't have the energy to do it anymore.

"Do you still have potions? Your health bar is too low…" Yogi gently asked him, but already anticipated the shaking of Gareki's head as he opened his menu and selected them. "Drink up", he encouraged him after he changed the way Gareki sat on his lap.

It was the hesitation that broke Yogi's heart. The hesitation that told him Gareki had lost someone. The hesitation that told him Gareki felt guilty for what had happened.

Though eventually he drank the offered potion and Yogi couldn't even begin to describe how glad he felt as the health bar quickly rose to full health.

Gareki never really told him who had died that day.

It took a while until Gareki bounced back – a while being a few weeks. But Yogi was glad he was bouncing back at all.

"I don't really want to return to the front…" Gareki confessed to him over breakfast and Yogi looked up at him.

"Me neither, Gareki-kun", he told him, "And we don't have to either. Just a word and we'll keep this mundane life." Gareki nodded slightly, but didn't say a thing.

It was only later Gareki had opened his mouth saying something concerning this topic again.

Later being the evening two days later as he had sat down on Yogi's bed grabbing his hand tightly. "We're not going back", he told him and wanted to go away once again, but Yogi held him back for a moment.

"Thank you."

But Gareki wasn't sure what Yogi was referring to. Gareki giving him a reason not to fight or Gareki throwing himself in front of Yogi to save his life, so he just nodded.

"How old are you actually?" Yogi asked him, surprising a reading Gareki.

Gareki looked up from the screen and blinked. "Which date do we have?" he asked, looking slightly embarrassed.

"The first of March", Yogi answered immediately.

"Still 16 then…"

"Ouch…" Yogi mumbled, "I was hoping you were a bit older actually."

"Older than almost 17? Do you know how hard it'll be to catch up my education once we're out?" Gareki asked him, slightly irritated.

"You were still 15 when all of this started though… and…" Yogi bit on his cheek to stop himself from talking.

"And?" Gareki inquired.

"And I shouldn't do what I was considering to do", Yogi answered sharply. "I really shouldn't." Gareki blinked in confusion, but then he understood and a blush was – almost invisible – high on his cheeks.

"Oh…"

Yogi sighed slightly. "It's my fault for falling for you, Gareki-kun. I mean, please don't let it stain our friendship." He ruffled his golden hair in embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

"You're… gay then? That's really unfair", Gareki mentioned, slightly amused.

And Yogi suddenly seemed a bit smaller. "Just kinda, Gareki-kun…" Yogi tried to dissolve the situation.

"Kinda…?" Gareki asked, narrowing his eyebrows.

Yogi nodded. "Yes, as in bisexual. Kinda gay and kinda straight."

"Ah, it's not unfair then, just you having a misguided taste", Gareki shrugged slightly, "And I was thinking someone as gorgeous as you was gay." Yogi stood where he had stood and gazed unbelieving at Gareki who just shrugged slightly uncomfortable, "I mean, me being gay is fine. But it'd be unfair for girls if you were it, you're really handsome."

"Thank you…?" Yogi mumbled, heart beating fast in his chest, palms sweaty. Thoughts running. "You mean 'misguided taste' in a sense of me liking you?"

"Mhhm", Gareki mumbled, clearly uncomfortable, even though he hid it well, "I'm not especially good-looking, stubborn, grumpy, egoistic, an orphan and expensive. You're handsome, friendly, kind, a tad too altruistic and probably from a wealthy family." He took a deep breath, shaking his head. "The only reason you're attracted to me is because we're both locked into this death game."

Yogi blinked, this was probably the longest he'd ever heard Gareki talking at once, but then he shook his head and sank back on the couch. "That's not true, Gareki-kun…"

Gareki just sighed.

Yogi literally breathed down Gareki's neck as later one was once again reading. "You said you were expensive, Gareki-kun."

And for a moment Gareki looked confused. "Yeah? What about it?"

"Where do you live? As soon as we're out in the real world, I'm inviting you to wherever you want to go." Yogi said and pressed his nose in Gareki's neck.

"…Karasuna…" Gareki answered slowly, still unsure of it – of them.

Yogi hummed gently and hugged him. "Karasuna. The orphanage in Karasuna. I won't forget that." He looked at Gareki who still looked slightly ruffled. "And where to?"

"Where to?"

"Where do you want to go with me?" Yogi clarified, amused.

Gareki seemed to think for a short moment, before meeting Yogi's gaze. "The science museum?"

"A museum?" Yogi mumbled, slightly confused, "I said I'd treat you… you can be expensive…"

But Gareki looked a bit confused at him. "That _is_ expensive."

Yogi's breath hitched for a second. Gareki didn't understand why.

Gareki's hands fisted the golden hair, dragging him down for a kiss – Yogi didn't mind. Not at all. Relishing in the soft rosy tint on Gareki's cheeks.

His kisses were calmer, not actually biting like Gareki's, his hands steadily rested on the small of Gareki's back. He didn't know what to expect, whether Gareki would pull back and act as if nothing ever happened or if Gareki actually wanted this. He was fine with both. He could understand both, Gareki was still young, he needed something.

Something Yogi was arching to give him. Love. Affection.

But then, suddenly, Gareki's lips had left his, eyes starring directly into Yogi's violet ones. "You don't mind…?" Gareki mumbled, pressing his thumb on his index finger, pulling it down in a straight line to open the menu as soon as Yogi nodded. "Then go on too."

Yogi blinked for a moment, watching Gareki slightly shakily looking though the menu. "Go on…?" he questioned, a fond smile on his face.

"Turn off your ethic code too, it's only fair", Gareki almost snapped at him, far too nervous, but now it made sense that Gareki was nervous.

"Are you really sure, Gareki-kun?" he asked, unable to decide whether it was the right thing to do or not. "You really don't…"

"I don't want to die. And I don't want to die a virgin even more", Gareki answered, pressing his face into Yogi's neck. "Just say no, if you don't want—"

Yogi kissed Gareki. It was gentle, not demanding. "We're not going to die, so if you want to sleep with me, ask me because you love me."

Gareki bit on his lip, as if thinking, but not really, then he leaned in to Yogi once more and kissed him. "I love you…" Gareki mumbled, slightly embarrassed by the words. "…"

Yogi sighed softly and pulled Gareki into a comforting hug. "Considering that you're barely even 17, I don't want you to ever regret this", Yogi told him, "Of course, I don't want you to ever regret anything, but even more so making love…"

But suddenly Gareki looked up at him with something alike to a certainty in his eyes. "Marryme." He spoke so quickly Yogi didn't understand him.

"Come again, Gareki-kun…?" Yogi asked, blinking as he watched Gareki's blush creeping higher as he almost fanatical swiped though his menu until suddenly a window popped up in front of Yogi. His breath caught as he gazed at the words in front of him, then at Gareki. "…I don't really know what to say, Gareki-kun…" he mumbled softly, heart fluttering, butterflies rebelling.

"Either yes or no…" Gareki mumbled, hiding his red face in his scarf. "It's… I like you. I _really_ like you. Besides we're just playing a game, right? It's got no value in real life."

Yogi shook his head, amused. "It has the value we give it, Gareki", his voice was loving as he smiled at Gareki with a fond smile. "And I for my part, want it to keep its value regardless of how official it is." Without any more hesitation, Yogi rose his hand and agreed to Gareki's offer.

Marriage wasn't that different from their earlier habits – they were already living in each other's pockets. Just now, Yogi officially moved in with Gareki instead of just sleeping over. Except it was.

Yogi starred at Gareki with sparkling eyes as he suddenly started to giggle happily. Gareki blinked at him for a second. "What?"

"We're married! Actually married!" Yogi exclaimed ecstatic, pressing Gareki's hands tightly. "I can't believe it!"

Gareki's cheeks slowly gained a deep red colour as he nodded.

Life was good. Yogi's hand brushed over Gareki's snowy skin and smiled contently as he cuddled back on the bed next to Gareki, wishing he could hear his heartbeat, wishing their real bodies were here.

Hoping, he could one day introduce Gareki to his family.

He was sure, they'd love him.

Life was good. Gareki sighed gently as Yogi softly scratched the back of his neck. Yogi hummed softly the melody of a lullaby that seemed so familiar, but still so new to Gareki.

The fire crackled, spreading the artificial real-feeling warmth in their expensive flat.

Life was about to change. Gareki pressed Yogi's hand tightly as he watched the world falling apart. The message that the game was won, clearly written on the sky.

But Gareki didn't want to leave anymore, he didn't want to leave this life behind. Yogi squeezed his hand gently. "Karasuna, right?" Gareki looked at him and nodded almost shyly. "I can't promise that I'll come immediately. There are a few things I have to take care of first, but I'll come to get you as soon as possible, Gareki-kun. I promise."

"Don't worry," Gareki told him, "I have nowhere else to go, Yogi."

Yogi smiled and leaned down to kiss him until the world under their feet just disappeared and the logout screen appeared.

Yogi slowly opened his eyes, looking at the white ceiling of the spacious hospital room and sat up.

Time passed, quicker than Yogi wanted, much _much_ quicker. When he finally was in the plane, half a year had passed.

Hirato sat down next to him, an eyebrow raised in curiosity as Yogi tipped down a message in his mobile phone just to delete it once more. "Why don't you just send it?" he asked, amused.

Yogi bit on his lip. "I always forget that I never asked for the number…" It had become a habit to write Gareki every time he was out of sight. One year. But then, after the game ended, nothing. No possibility to just ask how he even was, whether it had any sense Yogi was still coming for him. Nothing. He sighed and turned his mobile off.

"The media was speculating about your sudden change, Yogi. An own flat, more charity work than ever, you even had a meeting with the headmaster of Kuronomei," Hirato told him, "Some are saying you're having an affair and she's expecting a child."

Yogi's blood froze for a moment. "It's nothing like that," he answered, "well, depends on how you would define affair, I guess." He bit on his lip, shaking his head, "But I have no idea what's becoming out of it…"

"Does your family know about it already?" Hirato inquired calmly.

And Yogi shook his head, "I didn't know how to approach them with it…"

Hirato didn't say anything as he watched Yogi gazing out of the plane window with a longing he hadn't see on Yogi's face before.

Yogi slid the sunglasses down and massaged his temple slightly. "People would think this was a political visit…" he mumbled slightly annoyed.

"You're a prince, Yogi, everything about you will always be political", Hirato answered. "You better hope, that the waiter doesn't recognize you."

"That'd be the last thing I'd need right now…" Yogi mumbled, "Do you think, it would be horrible impolite to keep the glasses on?"

"Yes."

Yogi nodded curtly and put his hands flat on the table, secretly glad, Hirato hadn't chosen a restaurant with haute cuisine, because he was getting _hungry_. "Good evening", someone greeted them and Yogi felt how a plastered smile was back on his face.

"Good—" Beautiful bluish grey eyes looked at him and Yogi could feel his heart skip a beat. " _Gareki_." Thousand thought running through his mind, all starting and ending with Gareki.

Sure, he looked different now, a little taller, hair a bit longer, dressed in black, not in blue. But he was _there_. Standing in front of him, really standing in front of him.

He blinked. "Yogi?"

"Yes!" Yogi exclaimed, standing up, just to pull Gareki into a tight embrace. "I just arrived today! How have you been? What have you been up to? How is school? What—"

"I missed you too, Yogi, but I've got to _work_. Can we maybe talk later? My shift ends at nine?" he offered carefully.

But Yogi still looked heartbroken when he let go of Gareki. "At nine? That's so _late_ , don't you have school tomorrow?"

"Of course I have school tomorrow, Yogi", he told him, slightly amused, "But nine isn't that late."

Then Yogi nodded. "I'll be waiting then…"

"Well…" Gareki told him, "first things first. You came here for food didn't you? I've got the menus?"

"I'd prefer your cooking though…" Yogi mumbled.

"But since your companion doesn't and I don't have a kitchen, you're stuck with the menu, Yogi." Gareki responded, sounding vaguely amused, but it was covered up well.

"Do you have recommendations at least?" Yogi asked him, hoping to be able to spend a bit more time with Gareki that way, maybe keeping here forever?

"Sure, but I think you should first decide on which kind of water you want."

"You'll be back though?" Yogi asked hopefully.

"I'd be a very bad waiter if I left you unattended, wouldn't I be?" Gareki asked him and put the menus on the table, "So?"

"Sparkling?"

Gareki nodded, "As always then?"

"Yes," Yogi laughed softly, "As always."

"And how might I help you?" Gareki asked Hirato with something that seemed like faux friendliness.

"I'll be having the same, please." The 'please' seemed added after some thought. But Gareki nodded anyway, throwing a last friendly glance at Yogi before he left them alone. Hirato leaned forward, "So, you're putting together a fairy tale? The prince and the waiter?"

"It has nothing to do with planning," Yogi told him, almost sounding offended. "There is more to Gareki than you think."

"I wasn't criticising you, Yogi," Hirato told him, letting his eyes wander through the small restaurant. "I was just wondering how you know each other so well…"

Yogi looked at his hands for a second. "We lived together in game", he told Hirato, tone making clear that this was the end of that subject.

"Psst, be quiet for a moment," Gareki mumbled, pressing his ear closer to Yogi's chest. "I can hear your heart beating."

Yogi stilled almost completely, just the arm around Gareki's hip pulled him a little bit closer. He didn't want to move _any_ time soon.

He could feel Gareki's warmth though his clothes, his real actual warmth, not only a computer generated feeling. He could feel Gareki's breath against his skin. "Can you miss something you never experienced before?" Gareki mumbled softly, voicing exactly what Yogi had kept himself from thinking all evening.

"I dunno", Yogi mumbled and carefully bedded his chin on Gareki's dark hair. "But I don't want to ever lose it again."

"We can't stay like this forever, Yogi!" Gareki laughed gently. "Eventually it'll get to expensive to rely on room service for everything."

Yogi huffed slightly. "Try me. If the room is all you're complaining about, I'll buy it for you."

"You're being ridiculous, Yogi," Gareki chuckled. "This is a high class hotel room, your parents might have money, but they won't buy you a _hotel room_."

"Don't underestimate my parents either, Gareki-kun!" he exclaimed amused, "I'm their little prince after all!" But Gareki didn't respond anything on this. "Gareki?"

Gareki just shook his head. "I was just thinking. It must be nice to have parents – a family."

Yogi hummed for a moment, thinking. "As soon as we're married, we can adopt as many children as you want, Gareki, besides my family will love you. So, you'll basically have a family."

And he could feel Gareki pressing himself a bit more against Yogi. "I'll be looking forward to it."

Yogi hummed again, content, and pressed a kiss in Gareki's hair.

A knock on the door disturbed their comfortableness. "You can come in, Hirato-san." Yogi said, but didn't seem to move at all, still hugging Gareki close to his body.

"I know we arrived late, but we should dine soon, Yogi", Hirato said, looking at the two males on the bed with an almost fond expression. "Maybe you should consider inviting Gareki-kun and sending him home afterwards. I do not wish to have trouble with his orphanage."

"Right…" Yogi mumbled almost disappointed and Hirato closed the door once more. "Your choice, Gareki, what do you want to eat?"

"Without knowing what's on the menu?" Gareki mumbled and sat up. "No cake, please, I haven't even had lunch yet."

"What do you really want to eat? Something you never had the chance to try?" Yogi asked him slowly pressing kisses along Gareki's jawline.

"Like really fancy steak? I don't think snails or frog are tasty at all," Gareki mumbled slightly, but then added, "You don't have to buy me dinner though, I can still stop somewhere and get some food."

"Nothing the like. Fancy steak, huh? Wagyu like? Or something else?" Yogi was excited, he didn't even exactly know why, but he was.

Gareki blinked, "You're not really considering it, are you? Your parents will have your _head_ if you spend so much on a trip."

Yogi laughed. "Believe me, they won't. Oh! I organised you a scholarship if you want to come home with me!" He then mentioned. "Flying back between Rimhakka and Karasuna takes _ages_!"

"A scholarship…?"

"Mhhm, Kuronomei! All the education you could wish for, even if you need special attention in some subject now, they're really trying to meet every student's need being a private school and all."

"That is… how…" Gareki mumbled.

"Basically, I'll be paying, but… just because you've got someone who's paying school, doesn't mean, you could move, right? So I talked with the headmaster, it will look as if it's a scholarship going over my family and the school and you'll be able to move… if you want to at least. I mean your life is here, I can understand if you want to stay." Yogi babbled until he bit on his lip.

"I've got nothing left here," Gareki told him, carefully. "I'll come with you?"

"Brilliant!" Yogi exclaimed, "I love you, Gareki!" He blushed dark red, "I mean, I love you. I really love you."

Gareki cracked a small smile. "Not even on the first date and you're already confessing?"

"Well," Yogi responded, "We're not even on the first date and you're already in my bed. What's worse?"

Gareki hummed for a second. "Confessing." Then he slowly freed himself from Yogi's hug and sat up. "Can I still get some food?"

"Sure thing!" Yogi sat up and pressed a last kiss on Gareki's temple before standing up, offering his hand to Gareki to pull him up. "Decided on a meal yet?"

He shrugged slightly and ignored Yogi's offered hand. "I'll take whatever you order for me, I'm not very picky."

Yogi let his hand drop again, too used to the behaviour to take offence. "Mhh… Alright, what do you think about Châteaubriand?"

"I have no idea what that is," Gareki told him, "But I told you, pick whatever you like."

Yogi turned around again when he had opened the door. "Do you drink? Alcohol I mean."

Gareki narrowed his eyes slightly. "I'm seventeen, have been captivated by a game for two whole years. Also I've been living in an orphanage where they don't play favourites. What exactly on my CV sounds as if I drink?"

Yogi shrugged, slightly embarrassed. "I just heard they had good wine here, I don't drink either. Well, in private I mean."

Gareki snorted softly. "Where else would you drink? Fancy dinners? Wealthy family or not, you don't seem like the type to be presented at a dinner."

He didn't move for a moment, but then shrugged nonchalant. "You'll see one day."

"And?" Yogi asked, leaning on the table towards Gareki. "Tell me I picked well?"

Gareki nodded and swallowed the food down. "You picked well, Yogi. But it seems a little much?"

"Ah, it's normally for two persons, but since you skipped lunch…" He shrugged. "Just eat as much as you're hungry, don't worry about wasting food."

"But…"

"It's all paid for, don't worry. Uh, right. Can you give me your number? And I still owe you a date to the science museum, when do you have time? Oh, the bacon here is delicious, do you want a bite?"

"Yogi", Hirato interrupted him, amused, "Let Gareki answer when you ask him things. This is bad behaviour."

"Sorry…"

Gareki shook his head, "I'm used to it, Hirato-san, and I think it's one of Yogi's better qualities to fill the silence. Mostly." Then he turned to Yogi. "I don't have a mobile, so I can't give you a number. But I'm free tomorrow and the day after tomorrow."

"Tomorrow then!" Yogi exclaimed happily. "When does school end?"

"Tomorrow is a Thursday, isn't it? At 1 p.m. then." Gareki answered, but then leaned forward to steal a piece of beacon from Yogi's plate. "The food here is really good," he told Yogi and took a sip from his glass. "You should be careful or I expect to be invited tomorrow as well."

Yogi seemed pensive for a moment. "I was actually thinking about inviting you somewhere more expensive tomorrow, but it's fine if you want to come over again."

"More expensive?" Gareki asked him, unbelieving. "This already seems really expensive."

"It's tasty, but pretty normal. Nowhere as fancy as the meals we'd have to go to when we're married…"

Hirato attention snapped immediately to them, the amusement completely vanished. "Yogi!"

Yogi narrowed his eyes. "I really think it's my decision."

"Yes, but there is an _order_ in which things are done, Oji-sama," Hirato told him, "And introducing him to your parents is definitely before proposing and even _talking_ about marriage."

Yogi shrugged. Gareki looked down on his plate, not looking up again before he had finished his food.

Yogi held his hand, holding it tightly in his own, the hood pulled deep into his face. He even wore glasses. Gareki looked at their entwined finders and pressed his hand slightly. "I feel like I don't know you at all…"

He looked up, smiling slightly. "I think you know the important things about me, Gareki-kun. You just don't know the material things."

"What will expect me in Rimhakka?" he asked softly, for a moment Yogi wasn't sure whether he was supposed to hear it.

"A new school, I talked to the headmaster not to tell any other teacher who gave you a scholarship or why, so it should be relatively normal if you want it to be. A dorm room, they are relatively nicely sized, with an own kitchenette and bathroom. A new flat, I'll give you my key. It's similar to our old one, of course it's hard to get the same, but I gave my best. It's only ten minutes away from school by foot, so no real distance." Yogi fell silent for a moment. "Me, I am unable to leave Rimhakka for a long time, so please don't run away. My family, it might be a little intimidating, but they'll love you." His thumb drew soft circles on the back of Gareki's hand. "Otherwise? I'll spoil you rotten."

"I'll pay you back someday", Gareki told him, "I don't know when or how, but I will eventually. I promise."

Yogi chuckled slightly. "Don't worry." His hands grip on the papers tightened for a moment. "I'm just glad to have you back."

Yogi looked almost sadly at the single carton that inhabited everything Gareki called his own. Clothes, Games and their consoles, and Books. He had needed three cartons alone for his clothes. Gareki needed a single one and his tiny room was striped bare.

"Are orphanages always like this?" Yogi mumbled gently, looking at the carton.

Gareki shrugged slightly. "Better the orphanage than foster families. At least you can be sure you're save here."

Yogi took a shaky breath. "Can I hug you?"

"You'll cry if I say no, right?" Gareki asked him, nonchalant. He put the adhesive tape on the carton and made his way over to Yogi. "Why are you depressed by this situation? This is… me moving to Rimhakka, not away."

Yogi stood up, wrapping his arms around Gareki. "I just… never thought about your life before. I can't imagine living without my parents a few streets away; much less growing up without them."

Gareki shrugged slightly in Yogi's hug. "I can't remember what it's like to live with my family. The closest thing I remember is…" He stopped talking, shook his head. "Let's not talk about this. I need to bid my farewell and you said the plane took off in two hours." He closed the carton properly with the tape and took a sharpie out of his bag. "What do I need to write one it?"

He seemed surprised. "You don't need to write anything on it, I know it's yours…"

"But the plane staff?" Gareki asked, unbelieving.

Yogi laughed softly. "Well, they'd probably give it to Hirato-san and Hirato-san knows where I live. I mean, school will only really start in a week for you. We first need to get you accommodated and your uniform fitted. I already bought your schoolbooks and made an estimation on the other things, you might need."

"But… how do they know it is mine?"

He watched as the violet eyes narrowed slightly, before Yogi made a sound of understanding. "Don't worry, we don't share the plane with other persons. It's a private flight." Yogi shifted slightly under Gareki's unbelieving gaze. "It's nicer to fly like this… and saver too…"

"And a whole lot more expensive…" Gareki mumbled as he put the pen away once more. "Just in what kind of family am I going to…" He stopped talking, leaving the sentence unfinished and blushed brightly as he scrambled to his feet.

"A very loving one," Yogi told him with a gentle smile. "I'll introduce you when you accommodated yourself to Rimhakka, I promise."

Gareki nodded curtly.

"You really don't have anybody but the headmaster of the orphanage to tell goodbye?" Yogi asked, confused.

"I already put in my letter of resignation the day after our date. Who else would have to know?" Gareki countered and looked at the luggage a flight attendant cart away.

Yogi shrugged slightly. "I'm not sure, Gareki-kun." His gaze flickered slightly to the door, almost weary. "Listen, can you go ahead with Hirato-san? I'll be back in half an hour or so, I just have to bid someone farewell here."

Now Gareki shrugged, "Sure, go ahead. I'll be fine."

"Couldn't you have simply said 'no'?" Yogi joked slightly. "I could have evaded my duties a little longer." He leaned down and pecked Gareki on the lips. "See you later then."

"Yeah," Gareki answered, "later."

Yogi slipped into the seat next to Gareki and groaned. "Who did you have to say goodbye?" Gareki asked, looking up from the book Yogi had bought him just the day before.

"Prime minister," Yogi answered curtly and then sank into the comfortable leather seat some more. "The flight will be delayed for a few moments since he had to bring gifts for my parents that still have to be brought on board…"

Gareki frowned slightly. "Your parents seem influential…"

"You're not exactly a fan of the yellow press, are you?" Yogi mumbled, but then shook his head. "I like it better that you fell in love with me before you know who I am."

Hirato came inside the room and sat down on the seat across from them, "The plane will take into air in twenty minutes. I already called your parents, Yogi."

Yogi nodded slightly and looked at Gareki, pensive. "Have you ever been inside a plane?"

"No, I have never been inside one. Why? Wanna show me around?" Gareki asked, looking up from his book.

He bit inside his cheek, but then nodded. "I might as well." He stood up and held his hand out for Gareki who after short consideration took it and let himself be pulled up by Yogi. "Let's start in the cockpit though, the pilots might still be inclined to explain you stuff when they don't need to fly an aircraft."

Gareki looked out of the window, touching the window softly. The lights on the ground slowly disappeared, the plane leaving the mainland behind. Gareki sighed softly, leaning his forehead against the plane's wall, feeling the soft hum of the machine. "What's up?" Yogi asked, sounding slightly groggy. "Fear of flying?"

"Not really…" Gareki answered. "I'm just… not used to any of this. How can you be so calm? We're kilometres above the ground…"

"I… Flying is like driving a car for me. C'mere, we're back together and still sleeping apart…" Yogi told him, moving slightly to the wall, patting on the free space next to him.

And Gareki moved to him, sitting down, before stealing a part of the blanket and cuddling next to Yogi. "Thank you…"

Yogi chuckled softly, pressing a gentle kiss on Gareki's forehead. "Believe me, this has nothing to do with your sleepless night." But Gareki was already starting to fall asleep in his arms.

Yogi was awake by dawn, watching Gareki's still sleeping face with a fond smile as he heard the door open.

"Yogi?" Hirato asked as he stepped closer.

"I'm awake", Yogi whispered, "How late is it?"

Hirato looked at his watch, "It's quarter past six, the breakfast will be served whenever you're ready, Oji-sama. The scheduled landing is at half past seven."

"Tell… tell the flight attendant to serve it in twenty minutes, we'll be dressed by then."

Hirato nodded and gracefully left the room. Yogi sat up, hand carefully brushing over Gareki's cheek. "Wakey, wakey, Gareki-kun", he mumbled in a cheerful voice.

Gareki's eyes opened immediately, realisation of the situation so quickly slipping into them, Yogi might have missed it if he hadn't watched Gareki that closely. "Cheerful without a prime minister to attend?"

"Well, yes. And with my boyfriend in my bed." Yogi answered, laughing softly.

"Pray tell, how would you react if faced with royalty? I heard Rimhakka had still royalty, if your family is that influential, you must have been forced to meet them."

Yogi hummed slightly. "They normally are better. I've met a few royals and when meeting in private they do – in difference to your expectations – like to be treated normal. You should ask Miu, if you don't believe me."

"Miu?" Gareki asked softly sitting up on the bed. "A princess in Rimhakka?"

"The one and only, and she will be a class above you – probably. I have no idea in which class the teachers will put you." Yogi answered, smiling fondly. "Well, anyway, breakfast will be served soon, let's get ready," he then evaded the subject and Gareki couldn't shake the feeling that there was something left horrible unsaid.

Gareki looked at the breakfast, blinking gently. "I always thought plane food was horrible, but this is really good…"

Yogi blinked softly. "Plane food is acceptable, though food on the ground is much better. Like… I would always prefer your or mothers breakfast over this here."

He snorted slightly. "You can't compare SAO to this, Yogi. SAO was about combining different flavours with textures, so it was greatly simplified."

"It was pretty close to reality though," Yogi mumbled, "Well, just gotta take you shopping and show you all the spices if you want to start cooking again. Or we could start a new game."

Hirato chocked on his drink. "Don't joke about this."

Gareki narrowed his eyes slightly. "Why? It is save by now, nobody could be kept captive in any game anymore." He shifted slightly in his seat. "I already bought a new game."

Yogi grinned slightly. "ALO, right? I saw you packing it. You're going to pick Cait Sith, right? Right? Please?"

"I was actually thinking about Leprechaun…" Gareki told him as he was encountered with puppy eyes. "Why do you want me to pick Caith Sith?"

Yogi opened his mouth and closed it once more, throwing a short gaze at Hirato. "Better eye sight, monster taming, I think. A nicer start town too."

Gareki narrowed his eyes, but nodded. "You'll pick Undine as race. If you want to decide mine. Because, you know, healing magic, resurrection magic, water breathing and the castle like start town, the kind I would like to have a home at."

"You like that kind of stuff, don't you? Castles, knights, royalty?" Yogi asked, hand slowly sneaking to Gareki's nape, slowly caressing it.

Gareki shot him a warning gaze. "We're not alone, Yogi, hand down." Yogi lowered his gaze as he pulled his hand away again. "But yes, I do enjoy such stories sometimes."

Hirato looked at him, slightly confused. "Just stories? Not royals in reality?"

Yogi threw him a slightly alarmed look, one, Gareki didn't see. "I know Rimhakka has royals, but I don't think…" He shook his head. "I won't ever want to have something to do with them. I'm just a street rat, I don't want someone to get snobbish at me just because my earliest memory is trying to survive."

"Nobody will ever get 'snobbish' at you, Gareki-kun." Yogi told him decided and pulled Gareki into a tight hug, "And you will be spoiled with the small luxuries of life forever now."

"You keep saying that even though you depend on your parents, Yogi," Gareki told him amused. "That's not the best condition for making financial promises."

"I'll give you the promise though: If anyone makes fun of you, tell me. I don't care _who_. I'll stop it immediately."

Gareki shook his head. "I'll be able to handle it, I was able to handle it for 15 years, what would that stop now?"

"No," Yogi told him, "I want you to be comfortable in Rimhakka."

Gareki just shook his head, looking vaguely amused.

Gareki blinked at the apartment building in front of him. He couldn't quite believe that Yogi had indeed pressed a key for a flat in _there_ into his hand before he had asked him to go ahead with Hirato who was just opening the luggage compartment of the car as Gareki's attention snapped to him. "I can take my own stuff."

Hirato looked at him, slightly amused and moved aside, so Gareki could take his carton. "Yogi lives on the fourth floor," he told him nonchalant.

"…he did say it was similar to our old flat…" Gareki mumbled and carried the carton to the front door, waiting for Hirato to close the door and open the front door.

Gareki put the single carton into a corner of the living room and looked around. "I need to head back to Yogi," Hirato told him, "Yogi gave you permission to look though everything if you so pleased, so I take it, you will be fine."

He nodded, "I'll just get comfortable already, this will be where I'll live for the next week or so after all."

"Goodbye then, Gareki-kun. I'm certain, we'll meet again," Hirato told him, turning around, leaving the flat, locking it behind himself.

Yogi looked happy when he came back. Smiling happily as he pulled Gareki into a tight hug as greeting. "Welcome to your new home, Gareki-kun!" Yogi said, "How do you like it?"

"It's a lot," Gareki answered him.

"Say that again when you see what home we'd get as marriage present," Yogi laughed softly, "But I didn't quite want to tell my parents about _us_ before you lived on Rimhakka for a bit, they would have insisted that SAO wasn't real or something."

Gareki lowered his gaze slightly, before he met Yogi's eyes once more. "You are a spoiled brat, Yogi."

"Maybe", he answered. "Just a tiny little bit." He pressed a kiss on Gareki's temple and let go of him. "Look what I got on my way back!" he exclaimed happily, showing Gareki that he had purchased ALO on his way back as well. "When do you want to start playing?"

"Tomorrow?" Gareki offered gently, "I'm a bit out of it, it's almost morning back in Karasuna."

Yogi chuckled as he hugged Gareki once more. "How about I order some food and you take a nap?"

"I don't need a nap; I'm not a child anymore," Gareki complained, "But the food sounds good."

"Alright then!" Yogi agreed, upbeat, "Any preferences?"

Gareki though for a moment, "What about pizza?"

"Pizza it is," Yogi agreed, taking Gareki's hand and pulled him to and on the couch next to him, before leaning forward and taking a rather expensive but decently sized tabled from the low desk. "Pizza with cheese in the crust is fine, right?"

Gareki nodded mutely, moving a bit closer to Yogi who was happily selecting ingredients, before his gaze met Gareki's. "What do you want?" He asked pressing a soft kiss on Gareki's cheek.

"Just wanted to know what you chose…" Gareki answered, vaguely embarrassed.

"Just my favs," Yogi told him, smiling happily, "I'll let you try if you want to. Now to your pizza, what do you want?"

Gareki opened his mouth, "Barbecue and Bacon pizza?"

"I'd need all the toppings not just the name – different stores different pizza."

And Gareki nodded softly. "Bacon of course." Yogi nodded and logged it in, "Barbecue sauce, onions and cheese."

"There is always cheese on pizza, Gareki," Yogi teased him softly. "What else to order? Some soft drinks? Ice cream? Burger?"

"Nothing for me," Gareki answered, "I'm covered."

Yogi rose an eyebrow at this, looking vaguely amused. "Alright, Gareki-kun," was all he mumbled, sneaking his arm around Gareki as he filled out the rest of the information, all the while humming happily.

Gareki didn't even realize how he fell asleep, lulled by the humming.

Yogi's hand caressed his cheek as he woke up. "You shouldn't pretend to be less sleepy than you are, Gareki-kun. The pizza arrived, do you want to eat or should I put it in the fridge for later?"

"I'm going to eat, food is best served warm." He answered, yawning in the – Yogi thought at least – cute way Gareki always yawned. His gaze wandered to the small table in front of the couch – the pizza was placed there, certainly, but also cold beverages, a rather large amount of fries, even more ice cream and other desserts. "…Didn't you just order pizza?"

"Wha-? Oh, they rather like me, so they thought since I ordered two pizzas I had a hard time and just threw everything in they knew I liked and was comfort food." Yogi answered, smiling softly. "Or they assumed I had someone over and thought—whatever. I don't know, they always give me food on the house."

"We won't be able to eat all that on our own," Gareki mentioned. "Why did you order large pizzas when you get so much on the house?"

"I do want to give them an adequate tip and when I order things that cost more, it fits better together? It seems weird to let them come for small things, I can just fetch them myself, it's just a few streets away."

Gareki opened his mouth and then closed it again. "A tip like the one you gave me? Around 730%? My co-workers were so _jealous_. You normally don't make that kind of money in a whole evening."

"150," Yogi answered quickly and opened a pizza carton before giving it to Gareki.

"Come again?" Gareki asked, blinking when he took the carton. "I'm sure, you gave me a 200$ bill for a meal of 24$ and said, that the rest was tip. And then you took me out for a meal, that might have been more expensive than my entire closet."

Yogi laughed gently, "I meant normally. I normally go for 150% and kinda round that up. You're special, you could have dumped the entire meal over my shirt and I'd still have given you a… well, at least 600% tip." He took the other pizza carton and pulled it over on his lap. "Which doesn't mean, that your closet doesn't need a redo. We should go shopping."

Gareki laughed soundlessly. "You're every service worker's wet dream. I'd give you extras too, if you tipped me 150% every time I served you and put on an extra radiant smile." He took a bite out of his pizza and blinked. "We're so going to order again, the bacon is amazing."

"There should be some—here!" Yogi exclaimed happily. "Extra bacon. I knew I saw some earlier!"

"If Rimhakka is always like this, I'll marry you just to get a permanent citizenship, Yogi."

Yogi snorted slightly. "If you want one, just give me an afternoon, I'll have it finished by then and bought groceries. There is no need for drastic measures."

Gareki narrowed his eyes slightly. " Don't citizenships here get signed by the king? Does your family get along that well with the royal family?"

"You could… actually, say it like that, yes. We tend to get along ridiculously well most of the time." Yogi answered, smiling gently.

Gareki seemed pensive for a moment. "How are you so normal, relatively at least, when your family is that rich?"

"Good raising? How should I know why I turned out how I did? You're the smart one here, not me." Yogi joked gently, taking another bite from his pizza, chewing slowly.

There was silence for a moment as Gareki swallowed down a piece of bacon. "Your relation to money is still a bit odd, don't you think?" He considered amused.

"I can plan with money, I had a budget for the trip too. But it's often too much and I'm not able to spend it anyway," he smiled softly, "I like to think that we have just different perceptions of money, Gareki."

"We had the same in SAO," Gareki then pointed out, "So that could be true." He closed his pizza carton and pulled over the fries.

"Don't you like the pizza?" Yogi asked, sounding concerned if only a little bit.

"It's not that," Gareki disagreed, "But pizza can be eaten cold or warmed up. Try that with fries. And put the ice cream into the freezer."

Yogi starred at his boyfriend, blinking confused. "…That's a rather economic approach…"

He shrugged. "I just don't like to waste food."

Yogi couldn't stop starring at Gareki, who fell into his bed, hair still wet from the short shower he had taken before, and wondered what Gareki would think if he knew. Swallowing quietly, he reached out to brush a strand of hair out of Gareki's face and pulled his blanket higher, so he wouldn't be cold while he slept. Then he snuggled slowly closer and loosely wrapped am arm around him.

Gareki's lips were soft against his, the fingertips slightly callused, but that would disappear with time, he was sure. His thumb drew soft circles on Gareki's shirt, and Gareki hummed contently.

"If you're always going to cuddle _that_ close to me, I won't need my own blanket, Yogi," he mumbled slightly amused, pressing another gentle kiss against Yogi's lips.

Yogi didn't take offense, but why should he? Chuckling into the kiss, he pressed even closer. "I love you too!"

Seeing Gareki with a book in his hands wasn't a new sight per se, but seeing how utterly content he looked while looking at the schoolbooks Yogi had bought not even a week earlier of all things? "I bought some more," Yogi mentioned, slightly afraid to startle or worse yet embarrass Gareki of his seemingly endless fascination for his new books. Because it _was_ kind of cute – except it was slightly sad as well.

"More?" Gareki asked, eyes wandering to Yogi who nodded, slightly amused.

"I wasn't sure what you were reading, besides being fascinated with knowledge itself, so I didn't have a clue about recreational reading… you're invited to take books from the bookshelf in the living room of course! But…" He hit slightly at a carton standing in a corner. "I thought you would appreciate a nice encyclopaedia in a printed version – though I got the software for you too!"

Gareki blinked, before standing up from the office chair and walked over to the box. "You didn't…" he mumbled after he had opened the box. "You didn't buy me the entire Encyclopædia Britannica…"

Yogi smiled brightly. "Newest edition, leather bound and with gold lettering!"

"That must have costed a small fortune, Yogi." Gareki said unbelieving, taking a book out of the box.

"It's not as expensive as your happiness is precious, so it's no big deal," Yogi disagreed, sitting down next to Gareki on the ground. "I told you, I was going to spoil you rotten."

"But…" Gareki wanted to contradict him, but Yogi held out a bundle of money for him to take.

"I really wanted to buy more books for you, but… I had no idea what you liked, so please legally raid the bookstore as soon as you feel up to." Yogi told him, "Don't think about spending it on clothes, we'll go shopping together! But if you want to buy some more games or anything, don't hesi—it might not be enough then. Just tell me when you need more?"

Gareki let the book sink down on his lap as he reached out for the bundle of money, hesitating slightly before taking it. "Why…?"

"I want you do be happy of course!"

Gareki watched as the clock kept on ticking, Yogi still wasn't home…

He turned the stove off, after trying it a last time and deciding it was acceptable enough for dinner. Then he threw one last gaze towards the clock and started setting the table.

It was only when he had finished setting the table and brought the food to the table, that he heard the key click in the door lock. "Welcome home!" he greeted as soon as he heard the door open. "You waited until I finished everything, Yogi!"

"I'm sorry," Yogi answered, sounding way too tired for 'just some family things'. "Did you cook?"

"Yes, I tried at least, it better tastes well." Gareki responded, already sitting down on the table. "C'mere before the food gets cold."

"I'm already coming," Yogi answered as he stepped into the living room, shrugging off his jacket and let it fall over the backrest of his chair. "Have I ever told you, that you're the best thing that happened to me in _forever_? I love you _so much_."

Gareki smiled sheepishly, "Hard day? Had another prime minister to attend?"

"I wish," Yogi mumbled, rubbing his temple, "I wish it was only the prime minister, but the—" He stopped talking, catching Gareki's incredulous gaze. "Joking, you were joking. Sorry."

"Your parents are… politicians then?" Gareki asked, slightly curious and Yogi rubbed his nape, slightly before nodding slightly.

"The food looks really delicious, Gareki-kun!" Yogi exclaimed after actually sitting down. "I'll clean up later. How much do I owe you for shopping?"

"Well, I just hope, the food is good too. Let's finally eat, Yogi," Gareki decided, completely ignoring Yogi's offer as well as his question, and instead filled his plate.

Gareki watched Yogi sleeping for a moment, still wondering how Yogi's family could possible make sense, before deciding that he didn't really care. Yogi had fallen asleep as soon as his head had touched his pillow, he didn't even have the energy to pull up his blanket. That was, what actually worried Gareki, because Yogi was naturally energetic while and after social gatherings.

(Of course, he hadn't woken up Yogi to do the dishes. He just pulled his blanket high enough so Yogi wouldn't catch a cold.)

The next morning, Gareki was already in the middle of preparing breakfast, Yogi just hugged him. It was so out of the blue Gareki dropped the spatula, before he relaxed and leaned back against Yogi. "Morning, how did you sleep?"

"Well, thanks to you. You didn't need to do that though, I told you, I would have tidied up." Yogi mumbled, pressing a gentle kiss on Gareki's neck. "How was your night? Did you even sleep?"

"Full six hours of a good nights sleep. Now let me finish breakfast before it burns. You can set the table if you're bored," he told him after taking the spatula into his hand once more. "And after breakfast… we could… maybe… you know? Get ALO started or are you busy again?"

Yogi squeezed him once more before letting go of Gareki. "I'm sorry, I made you uncomfortable", he mumbled. "I just thought I had more time, but I guess I didn't even realize how much time I spent working when I didn't have someone I would have rather spend the time with. Up till now, I'm free all day. I'll just mute my phone so it stays that way." He winked and Gareki would have almost missed it if he hadn't just turned around. "I love you, Gareki."

"It's no problem," Gareki mentioned. "I love you too, otherwise, I would have forced you to explain the entire situation to me by now. But I'll keep both eyes closed for now and trust you. Believe me though, if you destroy this trust, all of your online accounts are going to be deleted."

"That's not nice, Gareki-kun, not nice at all. What if I'd need them? But I'm save, I haven't lied to you, I just haven't told you the whole story."

Gareki almost blushed when Yogi took his hand before turning on his AmuSphere and saying 'Link start', Gareki took a calming breath, before following his example.

It was just kind of nice that Yogi decided the most comfortable position was to hold Gareki's hand. Really.

His first impression was, that something had gone absolutely wrong.

Shouldn't one normally spawn in a starting town and not right in front of a lake. His next impression was, that he surely shouldn't be wearing a ring around his ring finger.

Only then it occurred him, that the character creation had been much too quick. He had basically only chosen Caith Sith (and he hoped for Yogi that he had chosen Undine).

"Gareki-kun?" he heard Yogi's voice next to him, sounding as confused as Gareki had been before he had spoken.

"Our characters were converted…?" Gareki mumbled, automatically pulling up his inventory, just to see it full and well stocked and still connected with Yogi's. "Converted, fully equipped and also married. Well, that's a surprise." He then opened up his own info and grinned softly. "And we can also start playing without making quests at first, not a single level is missing. We were completely converted—" his gaze fell on Yogi for the first time since spawning "except maybe we were recoloured, you look good with blue eyes. And hair for that matter."

"…You're back to green…" Yogi mumbled, slightly amused and Gareki could feel his ears twitch. The Caith Sith ears. Cat ears? "And you have ears and a tail too!" His boyfriend watched him for a moment, and if it wasn't his idiotic boyfriend, he might have gotten annoyed, but oddly enough he didn't mind it if Yogi watched him.

"Well, I did colour my hair and eyes green some time after we decided not to go back to the front, so it is my last known setting… besides, Caith Sith don't have a special colour like Undines have." Gareki cracked a grin, "Let's get used to the games features, I'd say!"

"You mean the flying?" Yogi asked, excitement in every syllable.

"Yes," Gareki answered, for a second smiling innocently, "I read a few interesting things about the wings online, let me check on yours."

Yogi pulled up the menu and scrolled down until he found the flying feature. He could feel Gareki's presence in his back, when he activated it. And then he could a careful touch running up… his wings? Yogi narrowed his eyes. "What exactly are you touching, Gareki-kun?"

"So one _is_ able to feel the touch. We better get used to them, so we can really fly." Gareki answered, absentmindedly running his fingers over Yogi's wings. "But maybe we should find a save place first of all. I'm not sure about you, but I think we should also take into consideration, that magic is real here and we'll only be able to do so much with pure sword skills."

"We should also think about a place where we want to buy our home," Yogi than added, "The start town of my race might not be the best since you aren't an Undine…"

Gareki leaned slightly against Yogi's back. "I did like our old home, maybe they'll reuse the old outlines too. I mean, this is still with the old player information and profiles."

Yogi was surprised just how quick Gareki was at gathering information even though this was an entirely new looking game. But as it was, he was glad, so very glad to fall onto the soft bed he remembered in the flat he remembered, pockets a lot lighter.

Still, he was glad, they had reached the main city quicker than he would have thought, although maybe the fact that ALO was a lot more oriented on nature that SAO had been, so the forest didn't seem that odd in retrospective.

And maybe it was pure luck that the game was relatively new, so that most players didn't have their level or as much as money as they had. So Gareki had marched in, bought the flat and ushered Yogi inside.

Yogi didn't mind it, not one tiny little bit. He was finally _home_.

Gareki was on top of him, cats ears leaned forward, and he could feel the tail quivering against his legs. He chuckled into the kiss, so happy to be so close again. His hands ran through Gareki's hair, still green, maybe green for the last time in some time, because hadn't Gareki mentioned he wanted to recolour it? Gently dragging their faces closer, deepening their kiss.

He was so _glad_ to be back home.

There wasn't anything nicer than to wake up next to Gareki, feeling his warmth, his heartbeat, his gentle breaths, his mere presence really and knowing it was _real_.

"Yogi?" his mother asked carefully, "Did something happen? You've been… different lately."

The prince looked up at his mother. "What do you mean? Everything is perfect!" He tapped a few times on his mobile phone, nothing more than a quick ' _I love you_ ' and sent it to Gareki's brand new mobile phone, the one Gareki had almost not taken, but Yogi had _insisted_ (and halfway begged).

His mother hummed, his father looked up. Miumari actually said something. "Did you meet someone, Onii-chan?"

"Aah," Yogi answered, hesitating, blushing. He hadn't met Gareki lately, he met him years _ago_.

But the harm was done, his father looked directly at him, question clear in his eyes, his mother covered her mouth with her hand. "Why didn't you say anything?" And Yogi wasn't sure how to respond. "When are you going to introduce them to us?"

"He doesn't… doesn't know…" Yogi mumbled, almost stumbling over his own words.

"You mean you haven't confessed?" his mother inquired, "I'm sure—"

"He doesn't know who I am – that I'm a prince," he interrupted her gently, "The – the confessing itself wasn't the problem."

It was silent, Yogi couldn't even hear a single noise except the ticking of the clock as his family starred at him. Only after what seemed like an eternity, his father coughed politely before speaking. "How exactly can't he know? You've been all over the media lately."

Yogi blinked, that was true, but Gareki hadn't mentioned anything. "I suppose he isn't fond of the yellow press?" He looked at his mobile phone, because the display turned on, showing Gareki's answer. ' _I love you too. Keep Sunday free, there is an event._ ' A smile appeared on his lips and then he tipped. ' _Looter Kitten_.'

The answer didn't take long. ' _Looter Prince. Shared inventory, shared guilt._ '

And Yogi couldn't help, but chuckle. ' _Team Yoreki, professional looters._ '

"Yogi?" his father asked him, carefully, and Yogi looked at him, biting on his bottom lip to keep from smiling like an utter fool – even though it didn't work. "Where does he live? If he doesn't know of your status, he can't be from Rimhakka…"

"He is from Karasuna," Yogi answered, eyes only leaving the display for a moment, but then he put his mobile phone on the table and looked apologetic at his parents. "You raised me better than this, I'm sorry."

"He was the reason for your trip then?" his mother inquired and Yogi nodded almost shyly. "You didn't have to lie about it," she told him, putting her hand on his arm. "How are you handling it?"

"Handling?" Yogi questioned, narrowing his eyes.

His mother smiled softly. "I mean because it's a long distance relationship, Karasuna is really far away… and you can't leave for long…"

"Oh," Yogi mumbled, "That's no problem, he came to Rimhakka with me. I just have to persuade him to stay here now. He doesn't have a family, so I just have to make him feel home." He stopped for a moment, before adding, "He's living with me for now."

"Oh, dear…" his mother mumbled, pressing his arm for a second.

"Yogi," his father then spoke, "Are you sure, this is wise? You barely know him…"

"About… about that," Yogi said, "We met in game… we lived together for most of the game… I do like to think I know him well…?"

"How did you meet?" Miumari asked, and Yogi threw her a thankful gaze, everything his parents could have asked might not have had conveyed what they wanted to say.

"I was farming – eh, killing monsters to collect items and Cor – when some orange players attacked me."

"Orange players?" his mother interrupted him, drawing her eyebrows together.

"Players who killed other players just for the enjoyment of killing, which meant dying in both worlds, got an orange colour cursor above their heads. Uhm, and Cor is the currency?" Yogi bit on his lip, before continuing. "I was alone and exhausted, so if he hadn't saved me… well, he did, and sent them to the… prison for a reward. I send him a friend request which he agreed to, even though he rolled his eyes at me." He chuckled softly, shaking his head. "So whenever a monster dropped ingredients, I mailed him, because the one skill I never bothered levelling was _cooking_."

"Yogi…" his father breathed, clearly taken aback, maybe even now realising how much luck they had that Yogi was still alive. "I'm so glad you're—"

"Don't say it," Yogi mumbled, "I'll feel horrible then. Because, because when I was living in Selmburg… sometimes when I watched the sunrise, I didn't want it to end. I was devastated when the game ended, because I thought I might have lost him, might never be able to see him again, might never—I would have been fine with spending my whole life in SAO if that meant I could stay with him, so please don't tell me how glad you are that I'm back." Tears swam in his violet orbs and his father moved around the table to hug him tightly.

"But we _are_ , Yogi. We can't change the fact that you grew up and found someone you want to spend your life with. In fact, we're glad, you did. It's so nice to see you so ridiculously in love, even if that means you're smiling at your phone like it holds all the cookies in the universe." He smiled at Yogi and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. "And I can't wait to meet your boyfriend. I'm sure he's a great person."

"He is," Yogi told him, hugging his father tightly. "He's amazing, really. A little on the shy side though." He chuckled softly. "When he confessed he spoke so quick I didn't understand a single _word_ and even though he keeps saying he didn't he _was_ blushing. I can't wait to see what kind of person he eventually grows to be."

Yogi could see his mother blink when his father let go of him again. "How old is he?" she eventually asked. "It sounds as if he's rather young."

"Seventeen," Yogi answered softly. "His birthday is in March though."

"That's—"

"Barely younger than me," Miumari interrupted her mother, throwing a soft smile at Yogi. And Yogi was thankful for it, there were still so many things he had to work out for Gareki to stay with him, he didn't need his parents telling him that their age difference was big. "What class will he be in?"

"I have honestly no idea, he missed years of school, Miu," he answered with a gentle smile, "But on the other hand, he's really smart, so he should catch up in a blink."

She smiled brightly at him, eyes gleaming in joy. "I'm looking forward to meeting him."

He marvelled at the sight of Gareki in his school uniform. "You look good in it," he told him, as he realised how Gareki pulled slightly on it.

"You also say that about cat ears," Gareki encountered, smiling in a way, Yogi knew all too well. "Don't you actually want to tell me that these clothes would look good on—"

Yogi shook his head. "No, Gareki." He let out a breath, and brought a step more between Yogi and himself, gaze wandering. "You're misunderstanding," the prince mumbled, immediately perking his interest.

"What's there to be misunderstood? Real me isn't what you want, but what you tolerate." Gareki told him, laughing dryly. "But I don't mind."

"Apparently," Yogi told him, raising his hands in a fluid motion, "Everything."

Gareki's eyebrows narrowed in an instant. "Please," he said, sounding so very sarcastic Yogi almost hugged him.

"I'm not avoiding things to carry too far because of my lack of attraction, but because of law. It's not that I'm not aware, that a lot of people ignore it nor is it that I don't think of it as stupid and utterly outdated, but that I am a public person and the least I want is that you're introduced to it quicker than you're ready because of an avoidable scandal." Yogi took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Gareki-kun."

He sighed. "I'm going to google you. In two weeks. So you better make up your mind what you want to do with me soon."

"I know what I want to do with you," Yogi told him, smiling like an idiot. "I told you once, but I'm going to say it again: I want to marry you in real life too." His hand rubbed slightly on his neck. "I'm just trying to find an easy way to introduce you to my family and the _media_." Gareki blinked at the almost open disgust Yogi's intonation showed at the last word, but Yogi caught Gareki's irritation. "When I was still trying to get everything set up for you, school, flat, visa, they came up with a different story every week. You can't imagine how annoying that can be when it ceases to be amusing."

Gareki's gaze lingered on him for a while longer, before he averted it. "Why does your situation have to be so difficult?"

Yogi didn't miss the slight blush on Gareki's cheekbones.

To say, he wasn't nervous, would be a lie. But nobody would and could guess it from just looking at him. Gareki stood in front of the school, messenger bag slung over his shoulder, filled with everything he had ever wanted for school and Yogi had provided him with a happy smile.

The school towered in front of him, the building was old, but well taken care of and modernized without having lost its charm. Completely different to the run down school Gareki used to attend, but still the same. Students passed him, chatting upbeat to hide how tired they were, mixed into the masses a few teachers.

He just continued walking like a shadow between the masses, he didn't take a deep breath, nor did he allow himself anything to show his nervousness. He stepped through the gate, the floors towards the secretary where he promptly donned his most charming smile (Yogi would have laughed at this, telling him he would make the best actor alive). "Good morning," he greeted her.

She looked up, smiling gently. "Good morning, are you the new student?" she asked, shuffling slightly in the files in front of her, before she found the one she had been looking for. "Gareki-kun, right?" He nodded slightly. "Please wait a moment, your homeroom teacher will get you in a few moments." He nodded, sitting down in one of the comfortable armchairs.

His class was… debatable. To say at least. While they weren't flaunting how expensive their shoes, bags or mobiles were (Gareki wouldn't do it ever, even though for the first time in his life he would be able to keep up, Yogi had never settled for the second best when it was about Gareki), they were taking their richness for _granted_. Gareki wasn't sure what was worse and just continued reading, uninterested in them, even though they kept asking questions and openly starred at him.

Dinner was lively, dinner with Yogi was always lively and full of playful complains about politicians. Gareki half smiled amused, "Well, at least, they didn't give you food."

Yogi blinked at him. "What do you—?"

He didn't let his prince finish but leaned over the desk to clean Yogi's cheek. "Really did nobody ever teach you to eat properly?" he asked and Yogi froze.

"I can. Every single rule about formal dinners or brunches," he looked at his boyfriend, eyes oddly sad, "but it never feels comfortable or home."

Gareki sat back down, chewing slightly on his lip. "I didn't… I was just…" It was oddly depressing not to see the familiar spark of joy in Yogi's eyes. "…just joking…"

Yogi looked up, smiling slightly, but it didn't reach his eyes. "It's alright, Gareki." But Gareki didn't feel like it was.

"How about… how about we eat our dessert in bed while watching a movie?" he asked, thinking of ways to get out of this situation quickly while making Yogi feel better.

Yogi seemed thankful at least and smiled. "That sounds like an amazing idea, Gareki-kun! How about Cinderella or Lady and Tramp or-!"

Gareki was just barely able to contain his laughter. "Just pick one!"

Yogi didn't watch the end of Lady and Tramp. Watching Gareki was so much more interesting that watching movies. Small huffs of breath, hands holding the fluffy blanket in a death grip (that made him fell thankful that Gareki hadn't gripped his hand for the first day in his life), eyes tightly closed. He smiled and Yogi couldn't help but slowly brush though his hair, carefully, so he wouldn't wake up again. Gareki just sighed contently and leaned slightly more into Yogi's hand.

The prince generally wasn't a morning person, but for Gareki – or to be more specific his breakfast, he was awake even at the ungodly hour, Gareki woke up for school. Though he never actually saw Gareki leave their bed.

When Yogi finally made his way to the kitchen on Saturday, breakfast was – as always half-finished and Gareki half dressed.

"Good morning, Gareki-kun," he greeted him, "How did you sleep?"

Gareki didn't turn around, he pulled a plate out of the shelf and stacked bacon on it. "Alright, I was surprised I didn't wake up in a mess. I was out of it pretty quick."

"I know. Television really isn't your favourite activity. You always fall asleep so quickly as soon as I turn it on."

His boyfriend halted for a short moment, before mentioning. "It's rather… difficult to get used to. I am used to video games, but I'm still doing something while I'm sitting in front of the desktop." He then busied his hands with the food. "Just ignore it, it isn't important anyway."

"Maybe… I should invite you somewhere else?" Yogi mumbled thoughtfully. "What do you think about theatre? Musicals? The opera?"

Gareki shook his head. "Don't always spend that much money on me, Yogi. I was expensive before, what you're doing is ridiculous."

"The museum. We can also go to the museum of course. You like museums." Yogi was silent for half a second, "There is a new exhibition at the royal museum, I was there for it's opening. Do you like Geological history? It's somewhat science-y too!"

"You're just ridiculous, Yogi. I already had my date." Gareki shook his head. "That's more than I would have ever dreamed of."

"Ridiculously in love with you," Yogi countered with a gentle grin. "School started already and we haven't revamped your closet yet. Wouldn't that be an idea?"

" _Yogi_ ", Gareki almost hissed, "You already bought me too much."

"You don't need that much then. You already have boots and I bought you a jacket too." Yogi seemed to ponder over it for a moment. "You need some more basics for sure, and also some clothes you feel utterly happy in, regardless of how they look."

"Can we stick with just the basics?" Gareki offered, hoping to get Yogi away from the apparently more expensive idea.

"No. But I'll be busy in the afternoon, so we have to be finished at around twelve a.m. Bless you for making me wake up so early. My mother would have liked to take you in seven years ago." He gave Gareki a soft kiss on the cheek. "I'll start with setting the table."

Gareki was somewhat confused by Yogi's get up. Not that he looked bad with glasses. He just didn't need them. And the bright colours Yogi adored so much… none of them were there. Gareki bit on his lip. His boyfriend looked like a completely different person.

He could fancy that. "You look good, Yogi," he mumbled gently, pressing his hand.

"Thank you. But try to avoid my name, we're undercover." Yogi answered, light blue eyes twinkling in amusement.

Gareki nodded slightly. "You really… It's almost like we're in game. The contacts catch that colour really well."

"I actually bought them to fit it. Green is the colour I used before, sometimes brown," Yogi told him, "I was thinking of getting some dye too, the kind that washes out quickly, but sometimes I need to swap too quickly. Maybe I should buy a wig though…" He trailed off, carefully nudging Gareki into a store.

Gareki already expected what happened next, recognizing the store immediately. "Oji-sama and Gareki-sama, welcome back!" the store keeper greeted them enthusiastically. Yogi rolled his eyes slightly and shushed him, Gareki didn't catch it. Eyes immediately dropping to the ground with embarrassment.

"You don't have to call me that…" Gareki told him, slowly looking up. "Just Gareki is completely fine."

"No can do," the shop keeper answered smiling brightly. "No boyfriend of Yogi-oji-sama gets treated with anything else than the uttermost respect!" He laughed happily.

"Just how much money do you leave here to be called ' _Oji-sama_ ', Yogi?" Gareki suddenly asked. "You give heavenly tips, sure. But nobody gives tips in clothing stores. Or convenience stores. Or _book_ stores."

Yogi laughed softly. "Don't worry, I'm not spending more money than I get. I'm even saving some money!" He pulled Gareki into a gentle hug. "And I think you should get used to being shown respect. It's also part of being social."

"I don't fancy being social, Yogi," Gareki mumbled. "Other people are difficult to act around, only in masses they become logical…"

"We've been over this, haven't we?" Yogi mentioned, placing a soft kiss on Gareki's lips. "I adore you and I know other persons will too, I'm a good judge of characters. You just need to get over your… integrated distrust of people."

Gareki poked him in the side. "We're not here for that, idiot." And his smile broadened.

"So, you want new clothes!"

Gareki's gaze dropped to Yogi's shoes. "Shut up. Just shut up."

"Yes, yes! Of course!" he laughed. "I love you too!"

It was amazing how good Gareki looked in the clothes they had picked out. Gareki stretched softly and put his book down. "Can I help you somehow? You keep staring at me."

"I'm just adoring you, Gareki-kun," Yogi answered and sat down next to him, snuggling into his side. "You're studying again… Life is more than just studying."

Gareki blinked slightly. "This isn't studying, it's recreational reading."

Yogi snorted slightly. "It's _physics_."

"But this isn't taught in school and not reading we have to do, so it's recreational reading," Gareki told him and flipped the page. "It's really interesting. Did you know that things can travel faster than light and that light doesn't always travel very fast?"

Yogi raised his eyebrows slightly, but when he saw how Gareki's eyes sparkled he couldn't help himself. "No, I didn't know, will you explain it to me?"

Gareki didn't lose a minute before starting to explain it and Yogi didn't care that Physics actually didn't interest him. Just watching Gareki would be worth his attention. The animated way Gareki explained was a nice extra.

Yogi rubbed his eyes slightly. "Are you tired?" Gareki asked him and put the last plate into the cupboard.

But Yogi just shook his head. "Not tired, I just—it's weird that you don't wear your ring anymore. I kept seeing you with it." He leaned against the wall, smiling at him, before looking at his own hand. "It seems so surreal not to be married anymore and to be unable to marry you."

Gareki chuckled softly. "It is weird. You know what else I keep doing? Trying to open my menu."

"Me too," Yogi agreed. "Being together with you again really makes me forget that we're not in game again. I'm having the best of both worlds as soon as you meet my family."

Gareki hummed softly. "And you still don't want to introduce me any time soon."

"They want to meet you and won't stop asking questions, but I feel like they are overexcited to meet you by now and—" Yogi answered and then ruffled his blond hair. "It got me nervous now."

He heard how Gareki stepped slowly closer to him and put his hands on his. "On another note," he changed the topic. "Our anniversary is coming up, what do you want to do?"

"We can do whatever you want to do!" Yogi exclaimed. "Really just name something and I'll do my best to make it happen."

Gareki shook his head. "You already have plans and I have school, so we should just have a nice dinner and play a bit. We met in game, so it's only right that we celebrate there too. Team Yoreki being back in action?"

"I've plans?" Yogi mumbled, clearly confused, but then he seemed to realize. "The press conference."

"A press conference?" Gareki asked, "You didn't say that. What is it about?"

Yogi narrowed his eyes, seeming pensive. "The economic expectations of the next year, but I suppose I was just invited because they had hopes I'll mention something about you. Apparently this country doesn't have any other problems lately than finding out who I'm dating."

Gareki shook his head. "Don't take yourself that seriously, Yogi. I'm sure the press has different problems and you can't be that interesting." He pressed a soft kiss on Yogi's cheek. "I know I'm not."

Yogi shook his head. "You are. You are incredibly interesting, Gareki-kun. I could spend my whole day just watching you and wouldn't get bored."

"That's just you, Yogi," Gareki answered. "I'll have food and my homework finished by the time you come back and then we'll play." He turned around and closed the dishwasher. "I'll be looking forward to it, Yogi."

"Me too," Yogi answered. "I'm always looking forward to spend time with you, Gareki-kun."

Gareki was somewhat annoyed when he had to switch the class, apparently they had expected differently – just when he had memorized the names. He sat down on the free table next to a girl with blond wavy hair. She seemed surprised about something, but didn't comment on it either.

The teacher introduced him to the class, but Gareki didn't listen, instead he took out his new text book, thinking back how Yogi hadn't even seemed to bat an eye when school called him to discuss Gareki's change of class. In fact, Yogi had invited him for pizza that evening, without even mentioning the expenses of the books.

He had eventually agreed to pizza. But only after Yogi had made even more expensive different ideas to celebrate it.

Gareki looked up when the teacher started with the lesson.

"Gareki-san, right?" the girl next to him asked after the lesson.

He nodded slightly, tidily sorting the papers into the folder. "And you are?"

"My name is Miumari—" she started and offered her hand.

It clicked. "Ah, the princess. Yogi mentioned you, I presume you know him?" He sat up straight, only in an afterthought shaking her hand. This was a chance to get information without breaking promises.

She blinked for a moment. "You're from Karasuna?" she asked softly. "You're the one he lived with in that game?"

"Yes, that's right," Gareki answered, swallowing softly, when he realized that Yogi must be good friends with her, good enough friends to tell her about him at least. "That's me…"

She giggled softly. "It's really nice to meet you then, Gareki-kun. Feel free to call me Miu, if you add Ojou-sama or any variant of that, I'll tell your boyfriend." She winked.

"Would that be a good thing or—?" Gareki asked, staring at her in a manner that probably wasn't quite polite, but at this point he didn't really care.

"A bad thing, because I will tease you endlessly then – for the rest of your life," she answered, laughing softly. "Just Miu, alright?"

Gareki nodded. "Miu then."

He could hear how other students stopped breathing at that, staring at them. "But Ojou-sama!" someone exclaimed.

She turned around. "Gareki-kun is as good as a part of my family, so please make him feel welcome," she told them, a brilliant smile illuminating her face and then she turned back to Gareki. "Can you tell me everything of that game over lunch break?"

"That game? Do you mean SAO or ALO?" he asked softly.

"Both!"

And so, Gareki found himself sitting in the canteen for the first time since he had started school. It was somewhat odd how good the food looked; it was shocking really. Gareki tried a bite. "That isn't half bad…" he mumbled.

Miu chuckled softly. "What were you expecting? That they'd make horrible food just because you went here with me?"

"I haven't been here before. School cafeterias are a place I rather avoid when I can," he answered honestly. "My last school cafeteria had food that wasn't edible."

"Your school in Karasuna? Wait. What do you eat here normally?" she inquired, looking a tad too worried for someone he had just met.

Gareki took his bag from the ground. "I bring my own food normally, that's less expensive too. Yogi kind of insists by now I pack some for him too." A smile sneaked onto his face before he shook his head. "He's silly like that sometimes."

She shook her head. "I think it's rather cute. Can I try it too?"

He shrugged softly. "Sure, I won't be able to eat all of it anyway." He put the boxes on the table between them. "Feel free to help yourself."

"Thanks! So now about that game: What was it like? Yogi mentioned you lived somewhere starting with a S. Seb—No…"

"Selmburg," Gareki answered. "It was my home at first, but Yogi moved in after we married and sold his home. He always insisted that it looked like his home in real life, but the flat he now has is pretty close – almost a rebuild. It's sometimes weird when I realize I can feel his breath on my skin or feel his heartbeat." He averted his eyes slightly. "After we decided not to go back to the front it got a bit silent, but we were pretty good at passing our time."

Miumari looked at him for a moment before she responded. "Maybe that is way Yogi was so insistent on moving out as soon as he woke up. He desperately wanted a reminder of you."

Gareki shrugged softly. "Maybe that's why he keeps staring at me sometimes – he even mentioned that it was weird to see me without the marriage ring. He hasn't commented on my hair and eye colour, but that might be because I kept colouring them. He didn't have enough time to get used to anything there."

She nodded slightly. "He looks happy now that you are on Rimhakka, Gareki-kun. He sometimes looked so lost without you here."

"He can't even use a washing machine probably. I do think he more than just looked lost," Gareki answered with a smile. "He can't cook either, in none of the worlds." He looked at his hands, before he continued. "But Yogi is very soothing."

She was silent, just watching him. Gareki wasn't sure what else he could say. "I think you're just as soothing for him. He used to feel caged by people treating him different... But you just treat him like every other person."

"I'm curious who he is when he's that close to you but I trust him at the same time. That's what made us a good team." Gareki answered and watched her taking a bit food from his lunch box. "With the time difference it's really difficult to be punctual for the events in ALO, even some of Yogi's friends have complaint that we rarely have time anymore..."

She chuckled softly. "It's nice that you have so nice friends. Yogi always felt so secluded..." Her gaze wandered.

Gareki bit on his lip. "I'm sure Yogi would be happy if you would play with us sometimes…" He played a little with his food before he ate it. "My cooking skill is much better in game," he mentioned, too concentrated on his food.

Miumarie laughed softly. "It's much better than anything Yogi or I could muster." And then shook her head. "I don't think videogames are something for me."

He snorted softly. "Yogi and I wouldn't be questing or farming, no worries."

"I don't even know what that means, Gareki-kun," she answered and her hair bounced slightly when she shook her head. Gareki couldn't help – but stare. Something was oddly similar about it. "Do I look pretty?" she joked twirling her locks around her fingers.

Gareki shook his head. "Sorry, you are. I was just thinking, you have almost the same hair as Yogi – just longer obviously. I—"

She giggled softly. "You're so cute, Gareki-kun."

"Excuse me?" He said. "I'm not cute. Yogi is cute, but I'm not—"

She hummed slightly, but Gareki had the feeling she hadn't changed her opinion at all.

For Gareki it was odd to have so much money in his wallet, his first thought, whenever seeing something expensive, was still, that he didn't have that kind of money. Sometimes he only realized in the second moment, that he now had been provided with the money.

He bit slightly on his teeth, but forced a smile when he paid for the groceries he had picked out. This time he hadn't taken the money Yogi had given him to pay for them – that would not have been right. Not for what he was planning to do with all of these groceries anyway.

Yogi better appreciated the meal he was going to make.

Gareki didn't think when he had opened the door – just for a few seconds been confused when the door bell had rung instead of Yogi just coming inside like he usually did.

Just now he didn't stand in front of Yogi but a woman with wavy blond hair not unlike Miu had it. "Can I help you somehow?" he asked slowly, realising that she had expected him as much as he had expected her.

Her gaze fell on the name sign next to the door. "I wanted to visit Yogi. Is he home?"

Gareki shook his head slightly. Was he supposed to invite her in? "He should be back soon," Gareki answered. "I expected you to be him actually."

"I'll be waiting with you then," she decided. "But I must say I'm curious who are you? I haven't seen you around before."

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "My name is Gareki and you are...?" he answered, slightly put aback. Wasn't it common courtesy to introduce yourself first everywhere?

She seemed obviously surprised, but then smiled softly at him. "I'm Miyuki, Yogi's mother. It's a pleasure to meet you, Gareki-kun."

Gareki stepped slowly back inviting her in. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

But Gareki really didn't know how to make small talk. "Don't you want to have lunch with us?" he asked, probably much too quickly as soon as she sat down in the dining room.

"Where you in progress of setting the table?" she inquired softly and when Gareki nodded curtly, she agreed to eat with them.

Gareki kept himself busy, setting the table, finishing the cake, that looked almost exactly like the one he had made on their first St. Valentin after they had married. But then he heard a key in the door.

He stepped onto the floor, just to be swept of the floor and kissed deeply.

"Welcome home," Gareki greeted him after he had caught his breath. "It's great that you're back."

"It's amazing that you're here. Everywhere is home as long as you're there," Yogi told him and pressed yet another kiss on his lips, gentle this time.

Gareki kissed him back but eventually brought some space between them – or at least between their faces. "Your mother is here."

Yogi blinked but then hugged him. "I was planning on introducing you anyway, what do you think? Miu mentioned you met her as well."

Gareki snorted slightly. "The first thing she did was bullying me into calling her Miu instead of what everybody else calls her. I swear some teachers hate me for being so impolite towards her. But she seems nice otherwise. "

Yogi grinned slightly. "That's a brilliant start." He pulled Gareki into a soft hug. "It's smelling really tasty. What's for lunch?"

"You'll recognise it instantly. I already set the table." Gareki winked slightly and made his way towards the kitchen, but halted just before stepping into it. "Go to the dining room? "

He nodded with a soft smile. "I will. Tell me if you need any help?"

"I won't need help, you'd probably drop food." Gareki answered jokingly and so Yogi went to greet his mother, shaking his head slightly in amusement.

Gareki had to say, it was a nice scene and it felt like intruding. For a moment, he stood at the doorframe, hot plate in his hands, feeling the warmth burning on his fingertips. Yogi looked up, smiling at him, brightly. Gareki averted his gaze. "I'll head over to the dorm after I set the table," he told him. "Take the chance to catch up with your mother."

"Gareki…" Yogi mumbled and then shook his head. "Please don't. I am sorry, you were looking forward to today, weren't you?" He stood up from his chair and approached Gareki, taking the plate and set it on the table before pulling him into a tight hug. "I don't want you to go, Gareki-kun."

He blinked. "But your mother is here, you haven't caught up with them in some time. Instead, you just spend your time with me – I'd rather you caught up now. We can celebrate another day." He hugged Yogi softly back. "You're busy tomorrow, aren't you? I'll fix you dinner for when you come back and we'll see each other the day after that."

But Yogi didn't let go of him. "No," he told him. "I really don't want you to go. Stop trying to be logical when you don't know the facts – when you know you don't know any of the facts."

"Yogi," Gareki stressed his name, "Please see reason."

"No, you will eat with us," he decided. "That's the food you made the first time I ate over, didn't you? Looks amazing, smells amazing too."

Gareki threw a quick glance at Yogi's mother, before looking back at Yogi and nodded slightly. "Alright… There is still some more food, so I hope you're hungry." A faked a small smile and saw Yogi's frown.

He ruffled Gareki's black hair. "Don't be shy. Who are you going to befriend if you don't put your personality out there?"

Gareki snorted lightly. "I'm not shy, Yogi. It has nothing to do with shyness."

Yogi stared a long time at the cake, so long indeed that Gareki thought he had done something wrong with it. "Our last St. Valentines…" Yogi mumbled softly. "We had so much fun that day…"

Gareki nodded. "But we didn't do a lot either. It was really just passing the time together."

"We went to the ocean together, remember?" Yogi mumbled and then started chuckling. "And we didn't even farm or participate at the Valentines event."

"Only because we had plans beforehand, which we ditched in the end," he told him, slowly starting to cut the cake. "But I doubt it's as good as the cake from back then, but I gave my best. And that's all you're ever going to get from me."

Yogi shook his head. "I'm actually feeling bad – I just bought you something and you really thought about it. I'll definitely going to give you the best present for Christmas!"

Gareki shook his head. "You are going to spend Christmas with your family, Yogi."

"Which is exactly why you'll be there too," Yogi decided and Gareki didn't know what to say, so he was silent.

But then he shook his head. "You're just about the only person to actually want me around, Yogi. It's hilarious, isn't it?" He put a piece of cake on a plate and gave it to Yogi.

Yogi made an odd noise. "I'd call it sad, never hilarious." He took the offered cake and slowly shook his head. "When I first told you, I liked you more than a friend, remember what you said? How you pictured yourself?" Gareki nodded slowly, eyes narrowing. "I still don't understand how you picture yourself. With exception of the orphan bit, it's all _wrong_."

Gareki let out a joyless laugh. "Don't be ridiculous. You're just—"

"I'm not a lovesick puppy. I'm not in love with you anymore, I love you," there was a seriousness in Yogi's voice Gareki didn't know – and Yogi apparently hadn't meant to use it himself, he shook his head. "You're _amazing_ and not at all expensive. I was all set on spoiling you as soon as I had you back and you're always declining my offers. I love you and I want you to feel like you deserve this too."

He was silent, but Gareki didn't respond.

Yogi shook his head again. "I'm scared that you won't agree to this relationship anymore as soon as you know who exactly I am. Sometimes I'm so scared you won't come back home because you found out that I'm on the verge of writing you, but then you'd be even more curious then and – and I don't want to miss you another day of my life, Gareki-kun."

Gareki snorted softly, "I'm too selfish to just let you go. If everything doesn't fit, we'll keep being married in game."

Yogi pressed his forehead against Gareki's. "My dad would hate that. If I spend all my free time coped up in my room, I mean. He's already annoyed if I play on my mobile phone in between of council meetings." But then Yogi cracked a smile. "But I would accept it, I would do everything to be at your side."

"We won't have a problem then, right?" Gareki told him, closing his eyes while he leaned against Yogi. "I'd do everything you ask of me."

"I think you're the love stuck one then," Yogi grinned slightly. "What would you do for me? Hypothetically speaking of course."

Gareki hummed slightly. "You know me, Yogi. Better than everybody, you know I mean what I say." Suddenly his eyes snapped open at he looked at Yogi's mother in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I—"

She shook her head, chuckling softly. "It's quite alright, Gareki-kun. I'm glad to see Yogi that much in love and loved. It feels like my husband and I did everything right while rising our little prince when he is ready to leave their home like this."

Yogi looked at her and rolled his eyes slightly. "You're going to embarrass me now, aren't you? Don't mind my mother, Gareki-kun, my parents don't mind at all. They are just going to see you as a family member before we're even married. Prepare for spending most holidays there."

He looked from the woman to his boyfriend, before he slowly shook his head. "I'll do horrible, Yogi."

"Nah, I don't think so, you've always learnt everything quicker than everybody else – what's socialising compared to Physics?" he joked, not even expecting to get a response.

Gareki gave him one anyway. "Not tiring."

Yogi laughed. "Just open your mouth if you need a people break. We have a perfectly fine library." He pressed his lips against Gareki's cheek.

Was it just his imagination or did Gareki's eyes sparkle? "Your family has their own library?" Gareki asked, averting his gaze slightly before looking back at Yogi, utterly curious. "Why did you ever move _out_?"

"I forgot you were utterly bibliophile." It was nothing more than a breath and in the next instant Yogi chuckled. "I'll talk to my dad so that you get an unrestricted library card – but I probably have to introduce you first. Some of the books are historical artefacts."

"Don't make me fall for you more than I already have, you idiot." Gareki mumbled so softly only Yogi could hear. Yogi merely closed the distance between their lips.

For a moment, Yogi was silent. "I'm falling every day more for you," he then told Gareki, just as softly. His hand was warm against Gareki's cheek. "If I asked you to marry me right now..."

Gareki didn't even need to think about it. "I wouldn't say no," he answered.

Yogi nodded. "That's everything I ever wanted to hear." He took Gareki's hands in his. "I'm going to introduce you and ask you again." He took a deep breath and looked directly into Gareki's bluish grey eyes. "And pray your decision won't change."

Gareki shook his head. "Just why do you make such a big deal out of it? I already know you're well of." His gaze dropped. "But I still love you too much."

He cheered up almost immediately. "With this sort of blind love we can work. You put in the love and I the rest. Your love is everything I want."

"Realistically speaking," Gareki mumbled, "It's everything I have. Most of my current items were bought by you – clothes, schoolbooks, even my toothbrush."

Yogi shook his head. "Shared inventory, shared guilt, kitten. You know the drill."

Gareki cracked a small smile. "That's my—"

"Exactly. You shared your inventory with me, now I share mine with you," Yogi threw a short gaze at his mother. "It's alright if we come over tomorrow, isn't it? Dad and I aren't busy, but I don't know your schedule."

"I am free as well, Yogi," she answered him with a soft smile. "And I'll even cook dinner after being treated so nicely by Gareki-kun. So Gareki-kun, no turning back or I'll assume you don't like my food."

"I'll be there…" Gareki mumbled and suddenly jumped up and cut a piece of cake for Yogi's mother.

Gareki leaned closer to Miumari. "Can you tell me about Yogi's family?" he asked carefully.

She blinked. "Why the sudden interest?" Her right hand rubbed on her left one. Gareki noted this show of nervousness, but choose to ignore it for the moment.

"He invited me over to meet them and I have no idea what to expect." He answered softly and averted his gaze. "I haven't had a relationship before."

"Can you stop being so utterly precious?" she whispered at him him. "They're going to adopt you before you marry Yogi."

Gareki blinked at her. "Come again?"

"They are going to love you," she told him. "Relax Gareki-kun."

Gareki shook his head. "I don't know how to... I never had a family, Miumari."

"I can't imagine how that feels," she eventually answered. "Not having my parents waiting for me."

He shrugged. "The orphanage wasn't the worst place to live."


	2. Chapter 2

Dear _Guest_ , I'm really happy you like them!

* * *

Connection Start!

Gareki didn't sit still when he waited for Yogi to dress himself up. He wasn't even calm enough to read. Yogi smiled at him calmly, "Just a moment more!"

It was somewhat hard to recognize Yogi, but Gareki was used to changing eye and hair colours. He looked into Yogi's light blue eyes, noting that Yogi's hair seemed straighter. "Just keep the time in mind," he requested. "I don't want to be _late_."

"Don't be so strict with me," Yogi laughed softly. "I'm dressing up so I can hold your hand in public, you know?" He buttoned the dark blue shirt up, seeming unhappy with the colour choice for a sort moment. "I'm so looking forward to when I can openly do that."

Gareki sighed softly. "Me too. Not that I mind the blue eyes, but I'm used to violet now." He stood up and walked past Yogi. "I'm already going to get ready."

* * *

He wished he hadn't been so keen on being punctual. Even though he tried to calm himself down and acted that part, Yogi knew.

"Hey," Yogi mumbled. "It's going to be completely fine, don't worry." He pressed a gentle kiss against Gareki's temple just as the door opened.

"Good evening, Yogi-sama and Gareki-san," Hirato greeted them, looking at Yogi he continued, "Good thinking on choosing this entrance, Yogi. Otherwise, someone might have caught on regardless. Your parents expect you already."

Yogi nodded. "How are you, Hirato-san?"

"It is calmer without you around," he answered, "You should visit more often." Then he let them inside and closing the door behind them.

He threw him a brilliant smile. "I knew you would miss me too! But I'm not moving back, I'm living with Gareki-kun now."

Hirato nodded. "I'm well aware of that, the only thing left to hope is that your father will adore Gareki-san as much as your mother does."

Yogi almost snorted. "I don't have any doubt about that." He took Gareki's hand, entangling them. "They are in the dining room right?"

"Yes, they are. I will head back to the security room then," Hirato agreed and Yogi started to pul Gareki along and they parted ways with Hirato.

* * *

Gareki's eyes widened slightly when Yogi just opened an oaken door without knocking before. He saw the blond, wavy hair of Yogi's mother, someone male – Gareki was sure, that he was Yogi's father – sat across from her. When Yogi had halfway shoved him in, they looked up.

Yogi greeted them enthusiastically and put his hands on Gareki's shoulders. "This is Gareki-kun, dad. I'm going to change my clothes." He was out of the room before they could repeat his greeting.

Gareki stood there, not moving for a moment before he forced a smile. "Good evening," he greeted the adults.

The embrace Yogi's mother gave him was warm and gentle. "Welcome, Gareki-kun. It makes me so happy that you finally visit us."

"It's nice to be here," he responded, eyes wandering over the expensive furniture of the room. "It's fancy, but Yogi did mention that in game once…"

"Thank you, Gareki-kun," she said and let go of him. "I'll introduce you to my husband after Yogi so nicely made an escape."

Gareki grinned slightly. "I don't know him any different. He didn't even mean it like it seems – he was probably just trying to get rid of the contacts and the clothes."

Yogi's father chuckled softly. "That's a rather polite way to say it – another one would be that he is rather scatter-brained. My guess is that he forgot you didn't know us over his own uncomfortableness, but it also feels like I know you. Yogi has been talking none stop about you whenever he got away with it. It's a pleasure to meet you." He offered his hand, in a calm and smooth movement, it almost seemed calculated – but he was smiling like Yogi was.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," Gareki answered. "I'm Gareki." And then he waited.

It took a moment until Yogi's father responded. "…You really don't know who I am." It wasn't a question, so Gareki didn't answer. "My name is Yoshirou," he eventually chuckled and at the same time pulled Gareki into a gentle hug. "Thank you for saving Yogi's live."

"It was no problem at all, Yogi is a pleasure to have around," Gareki answered, carefully. "He's been amazingly helpful ever since we met."

He nodded curtly. "He's been happier than ever since you're in Rimhakka, so I hope you will stay."

Yogi's mother laughed gently. "He'll marry into the family as soon as he's of age if everything happens like Yogi is hoping."

"Is that so?" Yogi's father asked amused. "When is your 18th birthday then?"

"The 21st of March next year," he answered truthfully, but rather than looking into his eyes, his gaze focused on the wall behind him.

"March isn't a good month to marry," he mumbled, "Too many holidays already. Do you think Yogi would mind June?"

"The 12th of November used to be…" he bit on his lip, "our marriage date, in game I mean. And our anniversary, I guess…"

"Yesterday?" Miyuki asked. "That's way you cooked so much food. I'm sorry I intruded."

Gareki shook his head. "It was no problem at all. I might have made too much food for just Yogi and I." His gaze dropped slightly and he ruffled his hair. "I'm still not used to eat because of hunger again. Doesn't help that I keep playing ALO every free minute lately. Real life is… difficult."

He sighed softly. "That's why I try to keep Yogi away from videogames lately. I keep seeing him strange things like—"

"Yes, me too. It's better and worse since I moved in with Yogi. Better since he doesn't even notice, worse because I catch myself wondering why I can hear his heartbeat." He shrugged slightly. "That our flat looks almost identical to our in game flat make it even weirder, but also so much homier than any other place in this world."

Yogi's father halted. "It's comfort?" he asked softly and then nodded. "Everything has been drastically changed for you, away from your home, your friends, everything… I'm sorry, Gareki-kun."

"That wasn't the problem," Gareki disagreed. "SAO was just the first time I belonged somewhere, but leaving Karasuna itself wasn't a hard decision. I didn't have anything left." He looked at him with an ironic smile. "I'm not the most social person."

"That's… a rather sad story. I hope you've had a good time in Rimhakka so far."

Gareki nodded. "It's… weird actually. Yogi offers me his home and all the books and buys me everything he thinks I want or need without asking for anything in exchange. I haven't had a part-time job since I came to Rimhakka and it's _different_."

He laughed softly. "I'm glad to hear, Yogi takes care of you then. Seventeen is too young to work, don't you think? You should enjoy your youth." He carefully ruffled Gareki's black hair. "You will need to grow up quick enough."

"No," Gareki answered. "I always needed to be grown up. There always are moments when there aren't adults to ask for help."

"You've got us now," Yogi's mother assured him. "We'll help you."

Gareki nodded slightly, even though he already knew he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't exploit their kindness – not when Yogi already offered him so much.

Just then the door opened, Yogi immediately went over to Gareki and hugged him. "Sorry, I was already in my room when I realized that it wasn't the nicest way to act." He pressed a soft kiss on Gareki's temple and looked at his parents without letting go of Gareki. "Miu should be down soon, so…" He swallowed and his gaze wandered back on Gareki, "So maybe I should tell you before she's here."

"You still have half a day," Gareki mumbled, but Yogi shook his head.

"I'd rather I tell you than you figuring it out. You've once told me you don't want to meet the royal family, but you already have. Long before you even stepped one foot in Rimhakka. Because you've already met me and Miu is my little sister, Gareki-kun."

"Gives _looter prince_ a completely different meaning…" Gareki mumbled, meeting Yogi's gaze. "Don't you think so, Yogi-oji-sama?"

"Gareki, please don't…" Yogi winced only to be stopped by Gareki who stepped out of the embrace.

"We're going to have dinner with your parents. Then you're going to your flat and I'm going to my dorm room. I need to think," he told him, "in order and calmly."

Yogi nodded slowly. "But you'll still give me a chance?"

"I haven't said I'm ending it," Gareki answered with narrowed eyes. "I'm asking you to give me space. There is a _difference_."

"Yes," Yogi answered, "I'm just—I…"

* * *

The dinner went well.

That was why Yogi _really_ couldn't understand Gareki's behaviour. He could have written him – offline or online Yogi didn't care at this moment. Just a message, a tiny sentence would have been enough to ease his mind.

But there was _nothing_ , not a single word was exchanged.

"Are you still moping?" he heard his father ask and shook his head.

"He hasn't ended it yet…" Yogi mumbled. "But I'm not sure where he is either. Miu mentioned he wasn't in school since Monday…"

His father narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me when I say that, but that doesn't seem to fit to the Gareki you introduced to me. Sure, he did look a little like a rebel, but the cloths seemed so similar to your old ones, that I thought they were your pick. He seemed like a hard worker – maybe even like a person who enjoys school."

"'is why I'm worried…" Yogi mumbled, pulling his knees closer. "I know I promised to leave him the space he needed, but... I even wrote him and he didn't answer and I've been even more worried ever since."

"Maybe you should ditch the next interview and check on him, I can make up an apologize for you," he suggested and Yogi looked at him wide eyed.

"Really?"

His father nodded. "Yes, but when you're back, you get cheerful again."

"I will! Thank you!" Yogi had the decency to respond before he dashed down the stairs as fast as he could.

* * *

Gareki's dorm room number was nothing more than a distant memory in his brain, more like a mere studied fact than anything else. He had never really thought about it being anything close to a home – just a placeholder to fill papers with until they were married to avoid any sort of negative backlash for them.

It didn't help, that he had never been to the dorms – besides that one time when he was still in middle school and working on some sort of school project. He shook his head, shaking off these old memories and concentrated back on the layout he had seen at the entrance. Still he wandered almost aimlessly through the halls, before stopping in front of a door that looked like every other door here, but the number besides it was the right one.

He double-checked with the key Gareki had given him as soon as he got them insisting Yogi took it. Back then Yogi had been amused by that, now he was glad – how could he have explained that he broke into a dorm room?

Locking the door open, he took in walls that seemed a lot more than the orphanage room Gareki had left just a month ago. It somehow seemed surreal to even be here. He took a step inside the room and closed the door behind himself, looking around.

His first impression had been wrong – this was even more uninhabited than Gareki's room at the orphanage – even less Gareki-y. There wasn't anything lying around – no games, no books, not even a notebook.

He stopped himself from thinking that it was because this wasn't Gareki's home – who would he be to just decide that?

A soft cough from the bed attracted his attention. "Gareki-kun?" he mumbled, slowly sinking down next to the bed. There was no response. "I'm sorry I came, even though I promised you not to, but I got worried and—" It was then that he realised how Gareki's breath was much too uneven. "…Gareki-kun…?"

Yogi carefully reached out to touch Gareki's skin, but the warmth reached him before he had any chance to do so. "You're sick…" he mumbled, even though Gareki wouldn't hear it and he probably knew and felt it too.

Almost unconscious he pulled out his mobile and starred at it. Who could he call? Only one person would be logical. He just wasn't fond of the idea. Gareki coughed again – and he didn't really care anymore.

"Akari-sensei?" He winced at Akari's harsh words. "I-I'm sorry to bother you. But Gareki-kun is sick and—"

"'Gareki'?" Akari asked, "Who is that?"

"My boyfriend!" Yogi clarified, tears in his eyes, "Is sick and coughing and has a fever and won't wake up. I don't know what to do!"

"Stop crying, Yogi-oji," Akari sighed annoyed over the phone. "I'll come over. Where are you? Your flat?"

"The dorms at Kuronomei…" he snuffled, "Thank you, Akari-sensei…"

Akari sighed again. "I'm close to the school, which room?" The relief was so clear in Yogi's voice when he answered, Akari had to wonder just how much this meant to him. And on a bigger scale, what this meant for the country.

* * *

"It's just a cold," Akari tried to calm him down, when he saw how much Yogi was fretting. "The fever is not high enough to be worrisome."

"But Gareki-kun isn't conscious…" Yogi responded, "I just…"

"It's a miracle he stayed healthy as long as he did." Akari interrupted any further word.

Yogi froze. "What? Is something wrong with Gareki-kun? I—I…"

Akari shook his head. "How long has Gareki been here? Probably since your trip to Karasuna. He had to fall ill sooner or later."

"What do you mean?" Yogi asked with narrowed eyes. "Why did he have to fall ill?"

"Rimhakka is an island. The illnesses he contacted before mutated differently in Rimhakka, so there are illnesses his immune system never had a chance to contact until he moved here. That's logic." Akari answered, rubbing his temples. "Expect him to fall ill heavily a few more times – if he didn't follow your example and just contacted everything at once."

"So I'll just stay here? Offer him water and soup when he's awake and call you when the fever gets worse?" Yogi mumbled softly and then nodded. "I think I can do that."

Akari nodded slightly. "That's correct so far, but I'll also add some medicaments on that list. Make sure to give them to him as well." He went over to his bag and pulled out a little bottle with pills. "Just be happy it's a common cold for now, Yogi-oji. Dissolve them in his water."

Yogi nodded wordlessly and sat down on the bed next to Gareki. He hesitated slightly before gently touching Gareki's shoulder. "Thank you, Akari-sensei. I'll do my best to help him."

"You do that. Don't hesitate to call me when his fever gets worse." He took his bag and turned with a sharp gaze at Yogi. "Try to sleep as well, Yogi-oji. You wouldn't do _anybody_ a favour by getting a cold _your_ immune system should remember." With this last advice, Akari left the room.

* * *

It wasn't the most comfortable solution, but Yogi had known from the beginning that it would be more comfortable to take Gareki to the castle. More logical as well, his mother wouldn't have minded to give him a hand. This was Gareki he was thinking about though, and Gareki might get angry – might already be angry enough at him for coming. He sighed softly, his fingers gently running through Gareki's hair.

"—gi?" he heard Gareki's voice, cracked and horse from coughing and fever.

Yogi felt the relieve washing over him. "I'm here, Gareki-kun. Can you do me a favour and drink something?" Gareki nodded slightly and Yogi did his best to help him to sit up.

Except sitting up wasn't exactly something Gareki had the energy for just now, he just snuggled up against Yogi's chest and his eyes started dropping again. "Tired…"

"I know you are," Yogi mumbled softly. "Just a moment more." He was somewhat glad, he had found bottles of water and mugs in the dorm room – and that he had already prepared Gareki's with the medicament. "Just drink a bit and then nap some more. I'll stay until you're healthy again."

Gareki didn't answer – apparently the prospect of more sleep was inviting. Yogi couldn't help but remember the first time he had Gareki on his lap – quite similar to now. He raised the mug slightly more, making it easier to drink for his boyfriend, not for the first time wishing the medicine would cure him instantly – like a high potion used to.

Gareki's hot breath ghosted over his neck and Yogi knew he could bear seeing Gareki sick for a moment longer, if that meant they could be together in reality. Just for the moment, he allowed himself to forget the decision Gareki hadn't told him about yet.

He pressed his face into Yogi's neck and with another few raspy breaths, Gareki was back asleep.

There were certainly things Yogi minded more than a lap full of Gareki. He pressed a soft kiss on Gareki's temple and tried to lie down a little more.

* * *

"I'm sure," Yogi whispered back. "The fever even went a little down – he stays awake for a few minutes at a time already."

"But Yogi," his mother answered just as silent, "What about food?"

"Gareki probably bought something before he fell ill – the basics are all here. 'Sides Gareki isn't that hungry, I normally have to ask him to drink broth," he answered, fingers smoothing down Gareki's hair.

His mother sighed softly. "I was talking about you as well."

"As soon as Gareki is healthy, I'll eat an entire chocolate cake. There is nothing sweet here…"

His mother chuckled softly. "I wasn't talking about sweets either. Real food, did you have real food with vegetables?"

"I'll be fine, mum. I'm healthy and Gareki is sick." He rolled his eyes. "I haven't been sick in a year either, relax for a bit."

"Yogi…" she sighed softly. "If you get sick, you'll come home. Promise me."

"I promise, mum," Yogi sighed, "But I won't get sick."

"We'll see about that. Have you already called him in sick?" she then offered a change of topic.

Yogi took a deep breath. "I forgot about that…"

"I will do that then, Yogi. You concentrate on Gareki's health, baby boy." Her voice was gentle in his ears and he somewhat regretted moving out.

"Thank you, mum," he answered her. "I love you."

She laughed softly. "If only you remembered that when you didn't need me to do something. I love you too, Yogi."

Suddenly Gareki stirred slightly. "Sorry mum, I'll call you back later," he promised her, his eyes watching his boyfriend.

"It's fine, I'll be looking forward to it," she answered. "Now take care of Gareki-kun." With that she ended the call.

"Yogi?" Gareki mumbled, narrowing his eyes. "What'cha doin' 'ere?" he slurred.

"You are sick, Gareki-kun. Of course I'd be here and you haven't called me off yet." He carefully ruffled Gareki's hair. "I was worried."

"'m sorry. Love you…" Gareki mumbled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Are you thirsty? Hungry?" Yogi mumbled and helped him up. Only for a moment sad that Gareki could already sit on his own, then immediately feeling guilty.

"Water," Gareki answered softly, turning his head away to cough.

"Thought so," Yogi answered, "it's been some time since you last had some." While he talked he was already pouring water over the medicine that started to dissolve in the water.

"What's that?" Gareki asked, narrowing his eyes once more.

"Stop frowning all the time, Gareki. It's medicine not poison," Yogi laughed softly and offered the mug. "I called a doctor when I didn't know what was wrong with you. What else would I have done?"

Gareki was silent, staring at Yogi.

"Leaving you alone? Don't be ridiculous. I love you too much for that," Yogi mumbled. "C'mon just drink up and go back to sleep. Your body needs rest."

"I don't feel like sleeping just yet," Gareki answered, but took the water. "Have you been here long?" he tried to make small talk while sipping on the water.

Yogi rested his head on the wall behind Gareki's bed. "Two days now. Today is the third. I'm really glad you're more conscious now." Gareki raised an eyebrow and Yogi continued. "It's cute seeing you asleep, but you talked complete gibberish sometimes."

"Gibberish?" Gareki repeated. "Like what?"

"Well, I for a part can't remember picking a marriage date," Yogi answered with a soft smile. "Not that I mind June. June is great. The months before would have too many holidays as it is. Would be a pain to work around that and it would be almost impossible to even get two days off afterwards."

"Your father said the same," Gareki mumbled. "Maybe we should just stick with November, the weather isn't that bad in Rimhakka."

Yogi chuckled softly. "I skipped a talk show yesterday for a celebration tomorrow. Besides, November is a whole year away, June is closer and a 99% sun prediction."

Gareki chuckled softly. "Rimhakka is ridiculously hot in summer isn't it?"

"Perfect weather for ice cream almost all year around," Yogi answered smiling. "That's pretty awesome, isn't it?"

He shook his head. "I hope you're aware that I'll spend summer with you. This room doesn't have air conditioning."

"…As soon as we're married there is no reason in keeping this room," Yogi mumbled. "We can get a bigger flat if you need more space. I was thinking of dedicating an entire room to your books. You'd like that right?" Planning the future out like this was fun – much more fun now that he had Gareki's agreement.

"Yes, but Yogi, that's expensive and I'd rather… save some money up first." Gareki told him. "And I should take up a part time job again. It really doesn't sit right with me that I depend so much on you."

Yogi pouted slightly. "It doesn't sit right with me that you want to work more. You already invest so much time in studying. Why don't you pick a hobby instead and agree to get pocket money? Like a normal young adult before finishing school."

Gareki sighed and gave the now empty mug to Yogi. "Why are you so set on treating me like a child – that makes this relationship kinda creepy."

"I'm not treating you like a _child_ , Gareki. I just don't like the fact that you barely have alone time when you need it," Yogi set the mug aside, stretching himself. "I don't want you to exhaust yourself. Life will be busy and public enough for you soon. So until then, please amuse me and live like you always wanted. Museum trips every weekend if you want to, new books as many as you want and the finest meals you can imagine."

Gareki was silent and let himself fall against Yogi's chest. "I think we should redecorate your flat. It's too similar to our virtual one. It would be better to have get a hang of reality together don't you think?"

Yogi nodded slightly. "We can do that. What do you want to change?"

"How about we just… start with the living room. I love how it is, but lately I keep thinking that a bigger couch would be nicer to read and study," Gareki answered slowly drawing small circles in Yogi's hand. "And to make out too."

"Just one thing," Yogi mentioned, looking at Gareki with an almost stern gaze. "No fur. I won't be able to say no to you, but I really hate fur."

"We're not living in the dark age, Yogi," Gareki told him, amused. "I'd like a bigger television screen for old fashioned videogames too. I still have my old consoles."

"Sounds nice. I have never played anything else than mobile phone games and VRMMORPGs," Yogi leaned his head against Gareki's, almost melting because of Gareki's gentle touches. "I love you so much, Gareki-kun."

"Me too," Gareki answered. "But that's fine, because otherwise the whole marriage would be awfully awkward." He cracked a soft smile. "Don't you think?"

"Yes," Yogi agreed, chuckling softly. "That is true."

Suddenly, Gareki yawned again. "You'll stay another night, right?"

"Until you're healthy, Gareki-kun."

* * *

The next time Gareki opened his eyes, it was dark and Yogi was rolled up around him as if he was trying to protect him in his sleep. But right now this wasn't cute, but an annoyance. He struggled lightly to sit up accidentally waking Yogi in the progress. "'reki-kun?"

"Sorry," Gareki answered, softly. "I'm just trying to get out of the bed."

"Is comfy here with you," Yogi mumbled, trying to pull Gareki back down.

Gareki caught Yogi's wrist. "I need to pee. Let me go to the toilet or it won't be comfortable much longer."

Yogi blushed brightly. "Oh… right… great now I'm awake." He sat up, making space for Gareki to crawly out of bed. "Sorry…"

"Are you embarrassed now?" Gareki asked, when he set his feet down on the warm floor.

"Yes…"

"You kinda deserve that," he answered and stopped before walking into the bathroom. "Is there any food left? I'm starving."

"Not a whole lot. I might need to order some soon," Yogi answered and stood up too. "You know, two hours more sleep and this would be a completely normal morning."

* * *

It honestly was even less normal when instead of delicious freshly cooked breakfast they had cup noodles. "You know," Gareki mentioned, "I'm pretty sure eating nothing would be healthier."

Yogi looked at him with a doubting expression. "Nobody died from junk food."

"True, but the nutrition is close to zero. Oh, look tiny pieces of meat." He flashed Yogi a grin, showing it to him. "This is the most ridiculous piece of meat I have ever seen."

Yogi snorted. "We can cook later."

"I do hope so. Do you think I can go back to school already?" Gareki asked.

"I thought you wanted actual food," Yogi responded. "And you would only be home in the afternoon then."

"Yeah, but the _canteen_ , Yogi. I'm sure Miumari will invite me again if I tell her I don't have food," he argued lightly, but instead of laughing it off Yogi's eyes snapped up.

"Don't they serve breakfast here too?" he mumbled. "I mean it's just canteen food, but it's real food."

"I don't know, I never spend time here, but I think they serve dinner," Gareki answered. "Wanna check it out?"

"Give me time to shower and get dressed and I will check it out with or without you."

Gareki nodded. "I think I'll second that. A shower or they might throw us out."

"You. Nobody throws out their crown prince," Yogi responded with a soft chuckle.

"Sucks to be you, but I won't call you Yogi-oji-sama for the day," Gareki said before drinking up the rest of the noodles and standing up. "Want to save the environment and share the shower?"

Yogi rolled his eyes. "No calling me Oji-sama or I will call you Gareki-oji-sama for the first month after we marry – even when we have sex." He stood up. "But you know, I've always been a friend of the environment."

Gareki chuckled softly. "I knew you'd say that."

"Well," Yogi started, grinning at him, "I'd say you know me pretty well then."

* * *

Gareki thought it was hilarious how the people reacted when they realised that it was indeed Yogi – the crown prince – standing in front of them. He watched how realisation reached the face of the cook. "Oji-sama?" he asked carefully.

"Good morning!" he responded carefree. "I hope you don't mind me being here, but Gareki-kun has no food in his room and we're starving." Yogi looked at him with a slight pout that easily turned into a soft smile.

Gareki grinned lightly in mischief. "I never asked you to sleep over either, you just decided to spend the night with me."

Yogi rolled his eyes. "You are sick, Gareki-kun. Do you really think I wouldn't care? You should have called me when you felt the cold approaching in the first place." He pressed the back of his hand against Gareki's forehead. "Right after the food you'll crawl into your bed again... or better yet, we'll head to my parents. Mum is better at this than me."

"I think you did a good job, Yogi," Gareki responded, lightly touching his arm. But then suddenly he poked his cheek. "You are the most famous nurse I ever had."

"You only realised that now?" Yogi joined the soft banter. "What other public person stayed on your bedside that long? I'm hurt." He placed his hand melodramatic on his chest and shook his head.

Gareki shook his head and grinned slightly at his horrible acting. "Just that ridiculous blond one, y'know?" He turned to the buffet and started stacking food onto his plate.

The cook laughed softly at their display. "I didn't know you knew each other. Normally when Oji-sama makes a new friend the press acts like the whole world is turning around the possibility of a romance."

"Yogi is the reason why I am on Rimhakka in the first place," Gareki mentioned and offered am empty plate to his boyfriend.

"You are? I thought you were here because of a scholarship," the cook answered, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Yogi shrugged. "Gareki is an orphan. I didn't have other possibilities to get him here. Talking about things don't exactly change the laws of a country where I'm not the prince of."

"That's what the newspapers misunderstood a few months ago?" he asked, seemingly thinking about this piece of information. "It's somewhat funny that the media has such a double standard for you. Everybody should wait with marrying besides you, even though you lost years of your life to that game."

"I wouldn't describe them as lost," Gareki responded. "We actually lived a life there."

"You got caught up in the game too?" the cook muttered surprised. "No wonder you're such good friends."

Yogi chuckled softly. "Want to know a secret? It's going to be publicly announced soon anyway." Yogi winked at Gareki which prompted him to roll his eyes. The cook nodded slightly and Yogi smiled brightly. "I'm going to marry in June and the media has no idea."

"Your parents don't know either," Gareki deadpanned.

"I wrote them, they were rooting for me you know? They're totally ecstatic and happy for me." He was smiling so much the words were hard to understand. "And they asked me to decide on which duchy I wanted to have."

"Duchy?" Gareki inquired. "How come?"

Yogi shrugged. "That's just the way it is. Dukedom till the actual crowning." He shuddered lightly. "And I desperately pray that is in the far off future."

"Yes," Gareki agreed and filled a glass with water. "Let's stop with the gloomy subjects. They don't suit you and I am still hungry."

Yogi huffed lightly. "Sounds good. No more gloomy."

Gareki took a bottle with sparkling water and gave it to Yogi before taking his own glass again and walked over to one of the smaller tables (even though it was still much too big in his opinion).

The prince balanced the plate and bottle easily as he took an empty cup for himself. "Fancy place you chose," he commented while sitting down. "Do you want to hide me that badly?"

"I am the one that wants to hide," Gareki answered. "People are annoying that early in the morning. Socialise all you like. Just keep in mind that we don't need _more_ sick people."

* * *

Gareki ended up regretting these exact words, because he couldn't even be annoyed when Yogi attracted people to the table with his presence alone. The only upside was that over all the people who tried so hard to talk to his boyfriend, he didn't forget him.

"Are you out of water, Gareki-kun?" he asked out of the blue, holding his hand up in a silent gesture to the others – some Gareki recognized, most had used him as excuse when they had sat down even – to be quiet. Gareki shrugged. "You are still sick, wait I'll get you some more."

He didn't even wait for a response, he didn't even take Gareki's empty glass. Gareki grumbled slightly and swallowed down the last of his bacon to avoid any sort of conversation when suddenly there was more bacon shoved on his plate and he heard the soft crack of a bottle being opened. "Yogi, you know I don't drink soda."

"It's not soda," he responded. "It's bottled up silent water. But now that you mention sparkling, we shouldn't forget the medicine."

Gareki shoved another piece of bacon into his mouth, throwing an almost pouting gaze at Yogi. "I think I'll prefer your mother's bedside manner over yours. I've been in the hospital once because of pneumonia with eight and nobody cared about my medicine intake as much as you do right now by a _light_ cold."

"It's not light when you have trouble staying conscious, Gareki," Yogi replied sharply. "Mum's bedside manner is even more fretting than mine, but maybe you need this second opinion." He grinned slightly, "They'll love having you over again. Dad mentioned that you're even getting your own room."

"Ah," Gareki responded, and if Yogi didn't know him better he wouldn't have heard the confusion out of the soft exclamation. "An own room?"

"Mhhm," Yogi agreed, nodding. "Light blue walls, white furniture. They have pretty much planned it out already. You spontaneous case of fever might bring disorder into their careful structured plan, but they won't mind. Besides a little bit of chaos makes life interesting." He explained while he filled Gareki's glass up and shoved it closer to his boyfriend.

"You really won the parent lottery..." Gareki mumbled. "No wonder you didn't turn out arrogant with parents that kind."

Yogi laughed softly. "You'd never say that out aloud if you weren't sick. So drink up, I will call Hirato-san to get us."

"..." Gareki grumbled something ineligible, but then took the glass and drank up without setting it down in between. Setting it down, he took a few breaths before he announced softly that he was going back to his bed.

Yogi nodded in understanding. "I'll call him then and come to you. Can you already take the bottles up with you?"

"I'm sick not dying," Gareki mumbled and took them. He shoved the rest of the bacon on Yogi's plate. "I'm off then."

"Take care. I'll be there soon." Yogi replied, waving slightly.

* * *

The car wasn't any less impressing the second time Gareki saw it nor was it any less comfortable. He sighed softly when he sank into the soft seat.

"Gareki?" Yogi raised his voice when he felt Gareki leaning against his shoulder. "Do you want to have a blanket too?"

"I don't think the drive is long enough for that," Gareki mumbled softly and snuggled some more into him.

* * *

Yogi's hand was softly ruffling through his hair, but it wasn't really soothing at all. "Since when do you mind?" he grumbled slightly and opened his eyes.

"I don't mind it – not at all. But I thought carrying you inside would make you upset." Yogi replied amused and poked his cheek. "Dignity and all that."

Gareki narrowed his eyes. "We're already there?"

"Quite so," Yogi answered. "C'mon, my bed is more comfortable than the car. I promise."

"The car is much too silent. It's too easy to fall asleep in here," Gareki complained softly and sat up. "The seats are too soft too."

Yogi chuckled lightly. "Did you just praise my car in a roundabout way, Gareki? Thank you." He winked. "But you're still not allowed to drive until you have a licence."

Gareki raised an eyebrow. "I think if it really was yours, you'd actually drive it."

"I did buy it," Yogi mumbled, "But then I decided I didn't like the colour. It was more of a 'Don't you like this one?' kind of buy. The one where I acted without… really thinking about it."

Gareki looked past him, gaze not really focusing on anything. "Just go inside before you talk more stupid things."

* * *

Gareki hadn't even put his shoes aside when Yogi's mother pulled him into a gentle hug. "Welcome back, Gareki-kun!" she greeted. "Yogi mentioned you two would stay here for a bit."

He nodded slightly. "We will. I hope it isn't too much of a bother for you."

But she only shook her head. "Never. You're almost part of the family." Gareki didn't respond verbally, just hugged her lightly back. "You poor thing are burning up," she then mumbled.

"He is cooler than he was," Yogi said, locking the door behind him. "Akari said it was still save though, so I figured it wouldn't make Gareki as mad as bringing him to the hospital would." He turned towards them, looking from Gareki to his mother. "And Gareki decided I was fretting too much, so the only other option I gave him was your capable care." He smiled and put his hands on Gareki's shoulders. "So he is all yours while I take a nap."

"Will you join me for a tea before?" Yogi's father asked as he stepped into the foyer. "There are documents I wanted to show you first."

Yogi sighed softly. "Can't that wait?" he then wined with his best puppy eyes, but his father merely rolled his eyes. "Pretty please?"

"Behave, Yogi. You're not four anymore," he was reprimanded softly. "The small living room, in ten minutes. And Gareki-kun, welcome back. It's nice to see you again, although I wish you hadn't gotten sick."

"It's nice to be back," Gareki responded politely.

* * *

Yogi fell into the comfortable couch, looking at his father in annoyance. "What was so important that I couldn't have taken a nap before?" he questioned, rubbing his eyes slightly. "I didn't sleep a lot these last few days, you know?"

"Sorry about that," he responded, "but you really need to rush with getting a nice ring for Gareki – an engagement one, the marriage bands can still wait a bit." He gave a few booklets to Yogi. "Take a look at them before or after you sleep – but no word to Gareki. The actual proposal should be a surprise, don't you think?"

Yogi took them with slightly shaking hands. "Thank you…"

"I'm expecting Gareki having one by Christmas, so rush a bit, but not too much," he ruffled Yogi's golden stands of hair. "Now off you go, the yellow guest room is for you. Sleep well."

"I will!" Yogi exclaimed and hugged his father tightly. "Wake me for lunch?"

"Don't I always?"

* * *

Gareki didn't need to be told that it was Yogi's room to know, because there was no way it could be any other room. The warm yellow from the walls, softly accented with soothing orange. But the thing that really impressed him was how the furniture still _smelled_ like rich wood instead of the cheap replica department stores sold – even though, Gareki mused, he should have expected that. Their flat used the same kind of wood.

He let himself fall on the bed, gaze wandering over the shelves. Even though Yogi had moved out, there were still token of his childhood littering it. Including several soft toys of which several were disproportional yellow cats with bows and a – Gareki's eyes narrowed slightly while staring at that _thing_ – a little cape?

His brain still felt too fuzzy to even think about it. Really who was he kidding? Yogi had always been a child at heart. So his attraction to soft toys was just natural. He let himself fall on the bed and rolled under the blanket.

It was only then, that he realised that this room still smelled like Yogi _too_. He had been so used to it by now, that he hadn't even thought about it at first. But now it dawned him that this was the reason he already felt at home.

He relaxed slightly under the warm blanket when the door opened again. "I see you already got comfortable, Gareki-kun," Miyuki chuckled softly. "I made some tea."

"Thank you." Gareki sat up again as she set the tea carefully down on the bedside cabinet. "But you really didn't have to. I could make it myself."

"Nothing the like," she told him holding a finger before his mouth. "You are going to let yourself be nursed back to health. And let me tell you something else: I don't do anything anymore that I don't want to do."

"Of course, ma'am," Gareki responded without thinking.

She bit on her bottom lip. "If you want to call me anything else than my first name, call me like Yogi calls me or a variant of it. No ma'am or last name," she spoke and for a short moment it seemed a little like an order, but Gareki nodded either way. "Brilliant. So drink a little and sleep. I'll be back later."

* * *

It didn't take too long until Yogi looked into the room. "Do you mind if I sleep next to you?" he asked softly and Gareki moved a little more to one side.

"Was waiting for you anyway," Gareki mumbled sleepy. "Why did your father keep you that long?" Was it his imagination or did Yogi just freeze?

"Just some documents about the last council meeting and then I tried to sleep, but I'm so used to sleeping next to you, it's hard without you…" he answered. "So can I?"

Gareki groaned slightly. "I'm not moving from the perfectly fine and body warm spot because I thought the edge looks so nice, but because of you."

"So pushy, so pushy," Yogi laughed softly and climbed into the bed next to Gareki. "Have a good nap, Gareki-kun," he wished gently, but Gareki didn't respond.

* * *

When someone tried to shake him awake, Yogi rolled slightly more into Gareki's warmth. It was too early to wake up just now. "Yogi," his father's voice reached him again, "wake up."

And suddenly Gareki stirred, his cold hand landing on Yogi's stomach and Yogi groaned. " _Cold_."

"S'rry," Gareki answered and sat up. "Did something happen?" he then asked softly, rubbing his eyes.

He shook his head. "I just wanted to wake Yogi up in time for lunch. Are you hungry too? If you feel up to, you're welcome to join us."

"I'm starving," Gareki answered softly.

"Then up with you, you can stay in the pyjamas, but please wash your hands," he ruffled Gareki's hair. "And Yogi, wake up. You weren't meant to sleep here to begin with."

"It's hard to sleep without Gareki," Yogi mumbled hiding deeper into his pillow. "What's for lunch?"

His father laughed softly. "Are you honestly considering to skip lunch for sleep? Gareki is going to eat with us."

Yogi grumbled. "I'm already up."

"I see that," he patted Yogi's shoulder. "Stand up, wash your hands and come down."

* * *

Gareki sat on the large table, holding a warm large cup filled with tea in his hands when Yogi came in. "Hey," he greeted him softly. "Do you know what will be for lunch already? Dad avoided telling me…"

"I think he was just glad you crawled out of your bed…" Gareki answered. "But no, I don't know. Your mother makes really good tea."

"I know," Yogi responded, chuckling slightly and sat down on the chair next to him. "Dad's tea is really good too."

"Your family isn't much of coffee drinkers then?" Gareki questioned, taking a sip.

Yogi shook his head. "Not at all. I can't blame them for it, coffee is _bitter_." The small smile on Gareki's lips was well hidden behind the cup, but still made Yogi's heart flutter. "I love you."

Gareki looked up, somewhat surprised. "I love you too—"

"Is Yogi already downstairs-?" Yogi's mother suddenly asked from the kitchen and instantly Gareki looked smaller.

"I'm keeping Gareki company, mum," Yogi called back, putting his hand on Gareki's knee.

He heard a soft laugh from his mother. "Tell me what you want, but Gareki raised you a bit. You suddenly don't just stay in bed."

"Just because Gareki can't sit still on a perfectly fine free day," he mumbled under his breath.

"Hey, who'd keep the flat clean if we both just stayed in bed." Gareki asked him, setting down the cup and met Yogi's eyes.

Yogi grumbled slightly. "One word that it's too much and I can pay someone to do it. I just thought you'd enjoy it more to know nobody but us got in."

"I do enjoy it more," Gareki agreed. "But still what would happen if I was as lazy as you at the same time?"

Yogi leaned close, so close in fact Gareki could feel his lips brushing against his ear. "Then you'd have to decide what would be more important to you." Maybe it was the action that brought the soft blush high on Gareki's cheekbones. Maybe it was how Yogi's hand slid higher and was now resting on his tight.

"Don't you want to marry, Yogi?" His father's voice reached them as he sat down across from him. "No offers like that until June."

"He wasn't—" Gareki defended Yogi, but avoided to look into the king's eyes. "Yogi was just asking if I was really fine with keeping the flat clean on my own…"

"It would be more believable if you looked into my eyes, but that is something nobody could come up with," he answered, offering Gareki a smile. "Miyuki wasn't comfortable with a cook at first too – or sending Yogi and Miu to a private school."

Gareki blinked slightly. "She wasn't?"

"Would you be comfortable with a cook?" Yogi asked, "Because if you want one that would be no problem, I'd miss your food, but even servants of the royal family are free on some days." He slowly entangled their fingers.

"No," Gareki answered, eyes narrowing in disbelief. "I am happy I finally have some control about what is in my food."

Yogi sighed softly. "Could you just say 'yes' to something? I really want to spoil you, but all these 'no''s make it really difficult."

"But you already are spoiling me… You gave me enough money to buy books after all," Gareki answered and pressed Yogi's hand. "And I have something in mind."

"Tell me," Yogi urged him slightly, looking hopeful at him.

"There is going to be an interesting exposition in the museum at the end of January and I'd like to go there, so I can't use up all of your goodwill just now," Gareki explained with a slight smile. "Last time that exposition was in a reachable distance I didn't have the money to go, so I have hopes this time."

"End of January?" Yogi's father mumbled. "Isn't that the one about space? The international one?"

"Yes," Yogi answered, "That's the only one starting at the end of January."

"I'm surprised you know," Gareki told him. "You don't quite—"

"Because of you," Yogi interrupted him softly. "When I was back I put in a lot of research into museum expositions because that reminded me of you and after a while my parents just dumped everything like that on me." He threw his father a slightly annoyed look before smiling at Gareki. "I wrote the application for that exposition just before I left to get you – I thought that maybe if you wanted to stay in Karasuna it would be enough reason to come to Rimhakka for a while."

"So we can go?" Gareki asked and looked at him in a way Yogi couldn't say no even if that would kill him.

"Sure, I just don't know about the opening…?" he looked at his father. "It should be announced by then?"

Yogi's father laughed softly. "Of course you can take him. It would seem odd if you wouldn't and please act all lovey-dovey you want. That'll give us nice pictures."

Then the prince nodded. "Alright, so you'll get to see the exposition before everybody else and a word with the organiser and the director of the museum – though he might be as much interested in you as you are into the exposition." He cracked a small smile. "Pleasures of being a public person."

But the last bit didn't even interest Gareki. His eyes sparkled with anticipation. "Have I already told you I love you today?"

"Yes, but I'll never get sick of hearing it." He pressed a short kiss on Gareki's cheek. "I love you too."

There was a slight ruffle at the front door, before Miumari stepped into the room. "I'm back. Welcome home Nii-chan and Gareki-kun." Then she walked out of the room.

Gareki sat slightly up when Yogi's mother put dishes on the table he _knew_. It was slightly odd, how Rimhakka's cuisine was so different from the one he knew, and how all the time he had spend in SAO had changed his perspective on food, but… this was food from his childhood.

"Is it now, Gareki-kun?" Yogi's mother asked and just for a moment he didn't know what she was referring to. "Is this comfort food for you?"

He nodded slightly. "My grandparents used to make food like this."

"Your parents didn't?" she asked softly. "Where they very busy?"

Gareki narrowed his eyes. "No, they just tried to avoid me as best as they could – I was nothing more than an annoyance to them."

"That's not a nice way to talk about ones parents," Yogi mentioned softly. "I mean they probably did a lot for you."

"Yogi, don't even try to compare your parents to mine. Or did yours ever leave you in a foreign country, just because someone offered a nice sum of money?" Gareki shook his head. "I think they'd call the police if something like that ever happened. But that was just the last straw. I ran away afterwards and never looked back."

"They left you in Karasuna? With a stranger?" Yogi's mother asked slowly. "Who offered them money for you?"

Gareki shrugged. "Apparently I've got a pretty face. But yes, that's right."

Yogi took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, but Gareki could still see the tears in his eyes. "I…"

"It's alright Yogi," Gareki mumbled, pressing his hand again. "I survived, I am here, that's what's important, right? No looking back."

Slowly Yogi nodded. "Doesn't change the fact that I am mad at them, how could they leave a child at a – how old were you even?"

Gareki opened his mouth, just to close it again. "Six, but I was a small kid so a lot of people had pity and gave me food. It's somehow ironic, how I got more food living on the streets than living with my parents."

"That's not ironic," Yogi's mother mumbled, reaching out for Gareki. "That's utterly terrifying. Six that's… when Yogi still cried over a scrapped knee and not getting the toy he wanted even though there wasn't any space left in his room. When Miu cried over tears in her favourite dress and complained over going to bed early even though she was falling asleep as she was. And that's you being alone in a foreign country trying to survive? How is that anywhere near fair?"

"I'm fine. It was better that way," Gareki tried to calm her down, looking to Yogi for help but Yogi wasn't any better.

"I don't doubt that it was better," she mumbled softly, "I just wished you had parents that… that were actually _parents_."

Gareki shrugged again. "If I could have picked my parents, I'd pick some like you. But I never had a choice so…" He shrugged.

"Am I interrupting something?" Miumari asked from the door, halfway in the room.

"Yes and bless you for it," Gareki told her, and looked from Yogi's sister to his mother and finally at him. "I'm fine. Really."

Yogi shook his head. "That doesn't make me want to hurt them any less."

Gareki raised an eyebrow. "Get in line. There are still some not so nice things I want to tell them."

"You have any reason to," Yogi's father told him.

"Is the food really alright? I can make other food if it brings up bad memories." Yogi's mother told him.

"Only if you have chopsticks. This kind of food isn't meant for this sort of cutlery." Gareki answered with a comforting smile. "My grandparents were never not kind to me."

She nodded we should have some, but I don't think Yogi and Miu can eat with them."

"Then that's something they should learn," Gareki responded. "It's only an advantage in foreign countries."

Miumari threw Yogi an amused look. "So it's right down your alley, Nii-chan."

"I don't think Yogi will put in as much travel time in future, Miu," his father disagreed, "Gareki-kun couldn't go with him. Besides being married doesn't make him as tempting for foreign royalty."

"Tempting?" Gareki inquired softly.

Yogi rolled his eyes slightly. "Arranged marriage never was a thing in Rimhakka, because the belief in soul mates is so strong. That's why same sex marriage never was a problem either. But since I could have fallen for someone I always had to meet everybody."

"That's not quite the answer to my question. What made marriage with you that tempting that your father specifically mentioned it?" Gareki asked.

"Because Rimhakka is one of the only countries where the royal family is more involved with the politics than just signing new laws and being the host to foreign politicians." Yogi replied and smiled softly. "But I think that's because the royal family never quite decided everything on their own? I mean we already had a parliament when other royals thought they alone were their state."

Yogi's mother chuckled softly. "That's one reason, the other is that Yogi apparently took a long time to decide on someone even though he is charming."

"Mom," Yogi complained softly. "I told you when I was a kid I-"

"-won't marry until you are older than twenty. I know," she smiled softly. "And you didn't."

"That's what the cook meant with double standard," Gareki mumbled. "Is that so common?"

Yogi shook his head. "Everybody is just fretting because I was a sickly child, but I am fine. I have been fine as long as I can remember. And everybody is still always fretting." He looked at his parents, when his gaze suddenly turned sad. "But since my twin actually died because of it, I shouldn't be bothered by it."

Gareki didn't respond, just pressed Yogi's hand. "..."

"Don't you start too," Yogi mumbled. "I've got enough people to treat me like I may break any second."

"That's not it," Gareki disagreed, "I just never thought something like that could ever happened to you."

Yogi grinned softly. "I won't be tempting for much longer."

"I don't think your charm will disappear that easily, Yogi." Gareki responded, a soft grin on his lips.

"But I won't be available anymore. So hitting on me won't be polite nor decent anymore." He leaned against Gareki, blowing a kiss on his cheek. "But you're still going to teach me how to use chopsticks, right?"

"Yes," Gareki agreed. "I'll show you and then, we will practise a lot."

"Oh!" Yogi exclaimed. "Do you mean I'll get more homemade lunch soon?" He looked at his mother. "Domestic life is really amazing. Why did I ever complain about homemade lunch mum?"

"Let Gareki-kun get healthy again first, Yogi," his mother laughed softly. "If you want to I can start packing you lunch but I doubt that's what you want."

"So Gareki really is sick?" Miumari asked, sitting down next to her father. "I have all of your homework and copied my notes, but mom will be displeased if I give them to you before she has you cleared."

"Well, all the more reason to eat and then head back in Yogi's bed." He entangled his hand from Yogi's after a last short squeeze.

"Alright, I'll get the chopsticks then. I'm glad you are here with us, Gareki-kun," she pulled him into one last hug and left for the kitchen.

"I'm happy to be here too," Gareki mumbled softly, but only Yogi heard him, a relieved smile adoring his lips.

* * *

"Here, try this, Yogi," Gareki told him putting pieces of meat on Yogi's plate.

"Thank you," Yogi laughed, "But you don't need to give me your favourites. There is enough for me to take from the dishes." He messed his grip on the chopsticks up and rice fell on the desk. "This is too complicated."

Gareki shook his head. "It's part of the culture. Sharing food." His chopsticks rested comfortably in his hands. "And it's all practise."

"Sharing?" Yogi asked softly. "I'd love to share, but I suppose, I'd drop everything on the table."

"I know," Gareki answered and took another bite of his food.

* * *

Yogi watched Gareki – he really like it even though he seldom had the chance. Rolled together under the warm comfortable blanket, halfway lying in the sunlight…

"What are you thinking?" Yogi's father asked him, putting a hand on Yogi's shoulder.

"I looked at the booklets you gave me and I didn't find one that even fit halfway." He crossed his arms. "And I keep thinking that June is already so close, even though it isn't even winter yet."

His father smiled at him. "I had the same problem when I was looking for a ring and decided to talk to a smith directly. Do you think that might help you?"

"Yes, more than flipping through booklets that don't have anything I like at all," he sighed softly. "I wish I had an idea about this."

"You don't need an idea, because you have a clear plan," his father contradicted him, "You know you want to marry Gareki-kun. We only have to finalize these plans now. I'll give the smith that has my trust a call, maybe he'll gain yours as well."

"Thank you, dad." Yogi slowly closed the door to his room. "I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Yogi."

* * *

It was odd to walk into a jewellery shop knowing that the next few minutes might decide which ring he would buy for Gareki. He pulled his messenger back closer to his body and stepped to the counter. "Good afternoon," he greeted softly, his voice betraying how nervous he felt.

"Good afternoon, Yogi-oji-sama," the shop keeper greeted. "How can I help you?"

"I'm have an appointment with –"

"With me. Yogi-kun is looking for a special ring to give to his special someone." He stepped closer to him and ruffled the golden hair. "It's great to see you again, you grew a lot."

"You know me?" Yogi asked slightly confused. "I'm sorry I can't remember you."

The man shook his head. "I never expected you to. I haven't been over since your father was crowned. The castle is much to formal, I preferred the house you had before."

"The one with the apple tree in the backyard?" Yogi mumbled recalling a distant and blurry memory. "That home was fun."

"It was one where you were just a child and not the crown prince. I do prefer the now, if only because you..."

"It's ironic how I just had that subject yesterday over dinner. I'm fine. Healthy. Otherwise I wouldn't even think about confessing and committing." He took a long breath and sighed. "I barely remember being sick anymore."

"Let's us talk about entirely different matters then, would you like to join me for a tea?"

"Yes, of course!"

* * *

Yogi was almost skipping steps when he returned. "Yogi?" Gareki asked when he saw him skipping the steps. "Lunch is almost finished, don't start something."

"I'll be right back!" Yogi called. "I'm just going to wash my hands!"

Gareki smiled softly. "And I thought I wouldn't be able to teach you anything anymore."

"Gareki-kun? What are you talking about?" Yogi's mother inquired, clearly amused.

"Yogi is coming down for lunch after he washed his hands." Gareki smiled proudly at her. "I don't know why, but he only behaves this way here. We never had that problem at home."

"He really loves your food then, Gareki-kun," she laughed softly. "Thank you for helping me, but after we ate, you go back to sleep."

Gareki narrowed his eyes. "I won't be able to sleep anymore," he reasoned. "I'm only coughing a little, I'm not down with the flu or anything."

She shook her head. "How about you get some books then? I'd rather you stayed in bed a little more just to be save and tomorrow is Friday anyway, so staying in bed tomorrow will get you three days of rest." Her hand was warm on his cheek. "Your health is important, Gareki-kun."

* * *

Yogi actually helped setting the table. In her surprise, his mother almost dropped the cutlery she held, but seeing him smiling at Gareki with an easy smile explained at least his presence here. "We could do something in the real world for once. There is this really nice amusement park somewhat close."

"It's already autumn," Gareki mentioned carefully. "Are you sure, it's even open?"

"It only closes in December. So do you want to go? When was the last time you were in an amusement park?" Yogi asked.

Gareki seemed pensive. "I don't think there was a first time, Yogi. The other children talked about it sometimes – isn't in Rimhakka one with a silly cat?"

"Nyanperowna is not silly! She gives children dreams!" Yogi defended her quickly. "We have to go, Gareki. I want you to enjoy an amusement park with me."

He laughed softly. "Don't I have a word in that too? I'll go, but only if I can use the desk in your room."

"Use it all you want, I mostly work in the office anyway. I was never fond of working in the same room I slept," he answered nonchalant, but seemed to be glowing with joy. "I'm definitely looking forward to our second date in the real world." He winked softly and only for a moment Gareki looked conflicted, but then everything fell off.

"I won't dress up that nicely when we go to the amusement park. We're bound to get dirty." Gareki told him, setting down the last plate and his gaze met Yogi's mother's. "…"

She suddenly chuckled. "You two are so cute around each other. I just want to put both of you in a box and keep you."

"Mom!" Yogi exclaimed, blushing red. "Don't say stuff like that – I – I just…"

"You were just flirting with your boyfriend," she finished. "It's just cute. Both of you."

Gareki grumbled softly. "I told you, I'm not cute."

"All my children are cute, Gareki-kun," she hummed happily. "And you are one of them."

* * *

"Is that what it feels like to have a family?" Gareki asked, looking slightly lost under the mountains of blankets Yogi liked to keep on his bed.

"Yeah… Sorry, if—" Yogi started but Gareki shook his head and he shut up.

Putting a bookmark between the pages of the book he had been reading, he looked up at Yogi. "Your family is brilliant, Yogi. Thank you for introducing me."

"Meh," Yogi mumbled. "It would be awkward to marry you and never introduce you. My family is small – really small actually – but we're tight."

"I think a family is really nice. I never thought I would be jealous of you for having a family. That's ridiculous isn't it?" Gareki covered his face with his hands – hiding himself from Yogi's gaze.

"It's not ridiculous, Gareki-kun. But you don't have to be jealous either, I'm always happy to share with you." He sat down on the bed, one hand reaching out for his boyfriend. "You're precious to me." His hand reached Gareki's head, carefully straightening the raven locks.

"I know. Just thank you. Now _shut_ up." With a jerk Gareki turned on his side and pulled the blanket over himself.

Yogi couldn't help himself. He chuckled at the display.

* * *

"What happened Yogi?" his father asked him when Yogi tripped and fell on the couch. "So excited to see me? What's up?"

"Ring," Yogi chocked out, sitting up again. "The ring is finished. Can you take a look?"

"Of course, Yogi. I'd be delighted to." He put the paperwork down, giving Yogi his entire attention. "What did you decide on?"

"Sapphire and diamonds," Yogi breathed out, pulling a small box out of his bag. "I think it turned out better than I expected. Do you think, Gareki will like it too?"

He carefully opened the small box and nodded. "I think he will love it, Yogi." His eyes widened and he snapped the box close as quickly as he could react as soon as he saw the door being opened, but the relaxed instantly. "Miyuki, you surprised me," he breathed out. "Come in, have a seat. Do you know where Gareki-kun is?"

She closed the door and stepped closer. "Sorry," she laughed softly. "Gareki-kun is catching up homework in Yogi's room. But what are my boys plotting?"

"We're not plotting anything," he laughed softly. "I was just admiring Yogi's engagement ring. It's quite the masterpiece."

"Now that I have to see. My little baby is growing up so nicely lately," she settled down on the couch next to Yogi's father and Yogi hid his face.

"Why do you always have to embarrass me like this?" he muttered. "I'm an adult. Even legally."

His mother seemed pensive. "Because you will always be my baby boy. Now, I have a ring to admire."

Yogi nodded, while his fingers rubbed his sleeves. "Don't be that nervous about our opinions," his father laughed softly. "It's Gareki-kun's you are allowed to be nervous about."

"Gareki would say 'yes' regardless of which ring I chose, so it's your opinion is what decides how well I did my job." Yogi looked at the pillow on the couch, wine red against cream. "This couch is actually pretty old isn't it? I have a vague memory of playing on it before we moved."

His parents looked blinked. "Yes," his mother eventually answered, "It is one of the first pieces of furniture we bought when we first moved together. I am however impressed that you remember, we moved here when you were just four."

Yogi shrugged slightly. "It's really vague." He leaned slightly forward. "How did I pick?" he then asked.

"It's beautiful, Yogi," his mother answered, gaze falling back on the ring. "A engagement ring fit for a royal wedding."

"Alright," Yogi answered as the nervous smile turned into a confident one. "I'll give this one to him then!"

His mother closed the box and carefully gave it to him. "You do that and then tell me which day in June. I'll have to plan an announcement."

Yogi bit on his lip. "I'd rather we waited with that until Gareki is actually legal."

"I would have liked that too, but since it would be Gareki's first public introducion of that sort I'll have to make sure he gives of the right impression. There would be nothing worse than the dislike of the media in the beginning. Having the marriage so quickly after the announcement would give them the wrong impression as well." She smiled at Yogi. "But at least I know exactly what kind of charity will suit him."

Yogi blinked. "Is there so much unattended science?"

His mother shook her head. "Well, actually it would be. But that isn't what I had in mind. When he went to an university we can talk about this again." She laughed softly at Yogi's confused expression. "Your cousin was over while you were gone. Gareki is brilliant with children."

Yogi didn't know what to answer, but then eventually, "We never really talked about children..."

His father laughed softly. "I'm sure you will come around to talk about them in time."

Yogi's gaze dropped on the floor. "Eventually…"

* * *

Gareki wasn't quite sure whether he really was ready to go to school again – not because he still felt sick, anything but that, he hadn't felt that rested ever since SAO ended, but it was unsettling to visit after he knew who Yogi was.

"It's alright, Gareki-kun," Miumari told him. "Thank you for driving us, Hirato-san." Then she opened the door of the car. "Come one, Gareki-kun. It's amazing to have you back, I got lonely in my seat."

Gareki snorted slightly. "Because I talk so much."

"We've got a project this week, I got you signed up to be my teammate, so I hope you are as studious in school environment as you are at home." She winked at him. "But I don't think you won't be."

He was silent for a moment, climbing out of the car and catching up with her. "What kind of project?"

"It's a business plan, do you have any idea what sort of business we could open?" she asked amused.

"You are the princess," Gareki answered, narrowing his eyes. "What would you need to open a business for?"

She chuckled softly. "It's just a school project. A hypothetical business." Then she leaned closer, whispering into his ear. "And you're going to be prince consort, you won't have time for a business of your own too."

Gareki shook his head. "Don't say it like that…" He averted his gaze and looked at the school. "We're not even…"

"You two are like that – totally like that," she disagreed. "You keep talking about live after marriage."

"Do we?" Gareki asked. "I don't think we ' _keep'_ talking about it. It's your brother that starts with these subjects. I just mentioned once, that maybe we could change something in our flat." His grip around his bag tightened, but Miumari just laughed.

"You're just too precious, Gareki-kun!"

* * *

It bothered him. It bothered him so much. But he wouldn't show them. This was still a whole lot better than in Karasuna at least he had some weird kind of… ally. Miumari sat next to him, the golden hair carefully braided. "Do you need anything, Gareki-kun?"

He shook his head. "I'm just thinking about the project. Do you have an idea?"

"No," she mumbled. "I remember Yogi's being so elaborate back then, that it actually was finalised with his plans. He was always good at planning, he would have been a good manager…"

"Yogi?" Gareki snorted softly. "He is too altruistic for that. Have you… can you really imagine Yogi managing a company, Miu? I-"

"You called me 'Miu'!" she interrupted him happily. "Finally. I thought it would be 'Miumari' _forever_!"

He rolled his eyes. "Do you really think I wouldn't be conditioned to call you that? Yogi and your parents call you 'Miu' all the time. Does anybody actually use 'Miumari'?"

"Everybody does when I made something stupid, so it was really upsetting you kept calling me by that," she answered happily and then all of the sudden hugged him. "Please keep using 'Miu'!"

Gareki rolled his eyes again. "Then stop being like that."

She starred at him. "I'm just being my normal charming self!" she complained playfully, slightly swatting his arm.

"You are… are you on a sugar high? Yogi always behaves like that when I allow him too much cake." He swallowed audible. "Please don't paint every fan you see in rainbow colours. While it does look nice at times, it's ridiculous and childish on others."

"Yogi did what?" Miumari laughed.

"... You heard me..." Gareki mumbled. "And he loves the fan, so I let him indulge in that childish pleasure."

"Don't worry I won't start painting random fans," she told him still laughing. "But where did Yogi even get that much sugar?"

Gareki ruffled his hair. "That was partly my fault. I made cake. I forgot that this wasn't SAO _again_ and made a favourite of Yogi. The one with more whipped cream than dough and chocolate splits..." Gareki narrowed his eyes. "It wasn't even that good, but Yogi still..." He shook his head. "Your brother is really..."

"How do you know Yogi-oji-sama, Gareki-san?" a girl from his class, he hadn't even cared to learn her name, interrupted him.

Gareki narrowed his eyes and threw Miumari a short gaze and she shrugged. "We were party members in SAO."

"Party members?" she inquired and leaned so much forward Gareki was sure he could see her bra if he looked down.

"Team mates."

"Gareki-kun saved Yogi's life in that game," Miumari explained with a somewhat fond smile. "They have been friends ever since."

"So you know him well?" she inquired softly and bit on her lip. "Would you mind to introduce him to me sometimes? I always wanted to meet him." Her hand was on his shoulder, thumb on his neck when he gripped her wrist.

"I don't like being touched," Gareki told her. "And no. I won't introduce him to you, I can't figure a reason why I should." He let go of her wrist and with another annoyed gaze he said. "You should probably close your shirt some more. People might see your underwear."

The girl stared at him for another for seconds before she made an odd angry noise and turned around. Gareki blinked and looked at Miumari. "What was all of that about?"

She gapped at him and then shook her head. "Yogi will have my head if I corrupt your innocence."

His eyes widened softly. "Oh. That makes sense." Gareki rubbed his neck. "The lengths some people go…"

Miumari giggled softly. "Nobody knows you are dating."

Gareki sighed softly and then grumbled, "Nobody would believe it either. Yogi has proven a bad taste."

"I don't think so," Miumari answered. "It's pretty obvious why he likes you. You are uncaring of his social standing, you are loyal, you can keep him grounded in a way nobody else can, you are smart, you are kind, you—" The bell rung. "Actually, you should ask Yogi for a complete list. We have to get an idea."

He hummed in approval. "One last question: Do you know where Yogi will be later?"

"The castle, I think. There is an important meeting tomorrow." She pulled out a notebook and took a pencil. "Something about a security of ones livelihood?"

Gareki sighed. "I like the subject, but I dislike eating alone." He put his head on his hand. "Ideas…"

"You know there is always a free place on our dinner table for you and your room is finished enough so you can sleep inside by now. There is just a bit decoration missing, but I'm sure you'll survive without it." She smiled and poked Gareki's cheek. "When you wrap my parents so around your fingers that they'd adopt you given the chance, don't seclude yourself from us again."

He shrugged softly. "I don't want to overstay my welcome. In the best case they'll see a bit of me in the future as well…"

"At the course you are going, they'll think, you didn't like them," she told him. "It's only my opinion, but I know them quite a bit." She winked at him.

"Alright…" he mumbled and looked at the empty paper in front of them. "We still need an idea, Miu…"

She nodded. "How about some sort of bakery?" Doodling on the paper she continued. "If Yogi loves your cake that much, we would at least have some plan about what to do."

"We could always ask Yogi," Gareki mumbled. "I'll help him with the calculations again and we'd be even…" He ruffled his hair when Miumari just stared at him. "I mean, he'll probably have some after today with a meeting and all."

"You are helping Yogi preparing for council sessions?" she inquired, eyes narrowed. " _You_?"

"What's wrong with me?" he asked. "It's just some calculations Yogi is too lazy to do."

"No, there is nothing exactly wrong with it – the calculations probably get checked thousands of times, but they still… still set the course of Rimhakka's politics. I was surprised, Yogi gave you that much control…" She shook her head. "But it's actually no surprise at all. He trusts you more than anybody else after all."

Gareki snorted softly. "Don't be ridiculous, Miu. He didn't tell me he was a prince for the longest time."

"Because he knew you'd react badly," she told him, sharply. "He knows you, just as much as you know him – and you know his habits. And he also tried to shield you as much as possible. He never mentioned you in anything official, even we only heard about you when you were already here."

"I'm not a child," Gareki answered. "There is no—"

"To Yogi you _are_ someone worth protecting." She interrupted him. "Maybe you are the one person he would die protecting."

"That would make me almost sacrificing my life for him worthless, so I hope he thinks if a case like this ever came past," Gareki mentioned, "But at least, it helped me to realize that there was nothing in the real world that I didn't have online as well."

"That's…" her gaze wandered through the classroom, "That's so sad. Didn't you have friends?"

"I let someone die in SAO. From then on, the closest I ever had to a family disappeared. What kind of person would I have been to reconnect to his twin?" he asked and Miumari could see how he almost forcefully kept his posture relaxed.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Gareki-kun," she mumbled and reached out for his arm. "I'm sure they will forgive you…"

"Some mistakes won't ever be forgotten, Miu."

* * *

Yogi looked up from the documents when he heard the soft knock on his door. "Yes? Come right in."

Miumari seemed nervous and uneasy like he hadn't seen her since she was in elementary school. "I… I think I made Gareki sad."

"Come again?" he asked, putting the paperwork down. "What happened?"

"Gareki-kun was putting himself down, so I argued that you didn't have a bad taste and eventually he told me that someone he regarded as family actually died in SAO…" she didn't dare to look into her brother's eyes. "I'm sorry for—"

"No, it isn't your fault. Gareki never talked about it, so he might still be grieving." He made his way over to her and ruffled her hair, uncaring of her braid. "It's not your fault, but thank you for telling me."

"It's no problem at all, Onii-chan!" she exclaimed. "Gareki-kun is in his room."

"Thank you," Yogi said, smiling kindly. "I'll go right to him."

Miumari watched after him disappearing in the room their parents had given Gareki.

* * *

Yogi looked at Gareki buried under both of his blankets. "Hey…" Yogi mumbled, sitting down next to Gareki. "Do you want to talk about it, Gareki-kun?" His voice as gentle as his hand that made his way to Gareki's hair caressing it.

"It's nothing…" Gareki answered and pulled the blankets closer to his body.

"If it truly was nothing, you wouldn't be grieving," Yogi offered softly. "Talk to me, I hate seeing you suffering like this."

"The family who picked me up from the streets… it's my fault Yotaka died in SAO. I even helped him saving up the money for it." Gareki didn't look at him. "I just ripped my family more apart than it was."

"It wasn't your fault, Gareki-kun," Yogi spoke. "I saw you after it happened, you were devastated." He pulled Gareki on his lap and hugged him close. "You're just blaming yourself. I'm sure they aren't blaming you."

Gareki didn't answer, there wasn't anything he could say to change Yogi's mind and thus he didn't.

It was unnerving for Yogi. "Have you ever tried to write a letter to them?"

"What could I write? What words could possibly be enough?" Gareki asked. "I don't have a way with words like you do, I can't ease people like that. I would just be ripping open old wounds."

"I think you are being stubborn, but I can't force you and won't pressure you," Yogi answered and hugged Gareki closer. "I'm sorry for your loss, Gareki-kun."

"Why are you telling that _me_?" Gareki's voice was horse, and Yogi knew that any other person would cry with that much grief, but not Gareki.

"Because Yotaka was your family too. You lost a family member too, not only the rest of your family." He pressed his lips against Gareki's forehead. "I'm here for you when you need me."

He could feel Gareki's hands holding tight on his shirt, but no word passed his mouth until the next day.

* * *

"Hirato-san!" Yogi called. "Do you have a moment?"

"Of course, Yogi-sama," Hirato answered, turning to his prince. "How can I help you?"

"You used to be good at getting information, before father appointed you as my bodyguard, weren't you?" Yogi asked and when Hirato confirmed he continued. "I want to write the people Gareki views as his family. Can you find out the names and the address of the people who brought him to the orphanage? One of them was caught up in SAO and died there, his name was Yotaka, if that helps."

"I will do my best, Yogi-oji," Hirato responded. "But having heard about Gareki's background from your father, it might take a while."

"That's alright," Yogi mumbled. "It just makes me anxious when nothing at all happens. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

It was amusing to see how Miumari and Gareki acted around each other. Miumari was trying to treat Gareki like he was breakable, while Gareki narrowed his eyes every time she did it. "What are you two plotting?" he asked light-hearted and settled down on the couch next to Gareki.

"We're deciding on an idea for the business plan. And failing." Gareki leaned against his boyfriend, and sighed. "I already hate this project."

"But it's so much fun – you can do whatever you want! I made my amusement park! You'll see it sone!" He pulled Gareki on his lap giving him a soft kiss on his neck. "What were you thinking about?"

"A bakery." Gareki shifted his weight until he found the most comfortable spot on Yogi's lap. "But we… couldn't quite settle with that. What would make this one special?"

Yogi hummed in approval. "Yes, there are a lot of bakeries. To make this one special would be hard, especially since your status wouldn't count." He put his chin on Gareki's shoulder and sighed contently. "You two like to read, so how about a publishing house or something?"

"A publishing house?" Miumari asked, blinking. "But there are also a lot of publishing houses out there."

"Yes, but nobody loves books more than you. How do you want books? You both aren't quite content with how they are made. I'd always work with what I'd want and then narrow down how many other people might want that. That way it's easier to write it." Yogi closed his eyes. "You won't have time to play today, will you?"

"Probably not," Gareki answered, softly. "I kind of miss having that sort of money…"

Yogi chuckled softly. "If that's the only thing you miss…" He moved, pulling his wallet.

"I don't want you to give me money again – you already give me—" Gareki complained to him.

"Nothing the like," Yogi interrupted and pulled out a credit card. "I had this made for you, but never actually a chance to give it."

" _Yogi_ ," Gareki warned him.

"That's my name," Yogi said before Gareki could continue. "Don't see it as charity. It's 'Shared inventory, shared guilt', so spoil yourself and tell me about it."

"That was in game," Gareki told him.

Yogi shrugged slightly. "Doesn't mean it wasn't real. You had more in game and shared everything with me, now it's my turn. I'm going to spoil you rotten as soon as you allow me."

"You already do that," Gareki grumbled but too the card anyway. "I won't use this one."

"I hope you will use it, because having it alone costs money and can you please stop separating on and offline like this?" he responded, patiently. "Even though the world wasn't real, the relationships are. I told you, I intent on keeping my word."

"You said that about the value of our marriage," Gareki argued. "Not about our…"

"Gareki, stop being stubborn and take what I offer," Yogi complained softly. "How weird will it feel to be married when we keep our stuff separate?"

"I'm only going to use it to buy books," he told him, "And groceries."

Yogi pressed a kiss on Gareki's neck. "That's a start. I don't mind to keep you dressed, then I'll know what I can take off in June!"

"Don't say it like that in public…" Gareki mumbled with a soft sigh. "If that classmate of mine hears that…"

"Which classmate?" Yogi asked curiously, but suddenly his tone got slightly sharp. "…And why would she be bothered by it?"

"She was apparently flirting with me so I introduced you to her," Gareki answered and shook his head. "It is kind of hilarious to think back on it. Don't squeeze me like that. I still have bones."

"Earth to the couple," Miumari interrupted. "If you plan on flirting, should I leave?" Their gazes snapped to her. "Really, mum mentioned it a few times, but you can't just forget your surroundings just because you're flirting."

Yogi pouted at her. "You should take care of Gareki-kun, Miu. Evil girls are trying to get him."

Gareki made an unhappy noise as he slapped lightly against Yogi's leg. "You know I don't like girls."

But Yogi didn't seem any happier. "And dispose of any boy who wants his attention."

"I'm not murdering people just because they compliment on Gareki-kun's looks," she exclaimed laughing. "Please get back to the real world, this isn't your game world."

They were silent for a moment, staring at Miumari. "You are aware that for the longest time, death in game meant death in the real world and we are still thinking like this every time we go online?" Gareki questioned softly, taking Yogi's hand and pressing it softly. "It is weird you joke like this."

"I… am sorry…?" Miumari asked softly. "But Yogi never did, did he?"

Gareki shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous. We were married, that means something for both of us."

"Well," Miumari mumbled softly. "You're going to marry. Can't you already focus your values as if you already were?"

They looked at each other and then Yogi pouted. "You're no fun, Miu."

Miumari shook her head. "I just don't understand your humour anymore…"

Yogi squished Gareki softly who almost let the card fall to the ground. "You don't need to do that. Gareki is the only one who has to understand me!"

Gareki shook his head. "You don't even want that," he told Yogi. "You don't even want me to understand you, because you know I would understand your actions and thoughts better than you know yourself."

"You already do that, Gareki-kun," Yogi chuckled, pressing his lips against Gareki's neck. "But I know you really well too."

"We're still trying to start a project here…" Miumari mumbled, sounding somewhat uncertain. "I mean, a good grade would be preferable…"

"A publishing house," Yogi started, "That is already built on its online presence. Avoiding the troubles publishing houses have nowadays."

"Why are you even good at this?" Gareki mumbled softly. "I never thought…"

Yogi snorted lightly. "I am the crown prince, I had to learn all this economic theories when I was a kid."

"Sounds nice…" Gareki mumbled.

"Only you," he laughed. "Only you, Gareki-kun. You'll be able to study everything you want no matter how much time it'll take."

"I'll be a very expensive hobby then."

"University in Rimhakka is free," Yogi disagreed softly. "So it might even be less expensive than right now – and you are no hobby. You are the love of my life."

Gareki suppressed a laugh. "I really think there was an event at ALO I wanted to participate in tonight. Do you want to help us and then head home?"

"I'd love nothing more, Gareki-kun."


End file.
